


It's Complicated

by ForsakenAssassin



Category: Grand Theft Auto III, Mai-HiME, Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, F/F, Futanari, Gang Violence, Romance, Sexual Frustration, Slow Burn, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenAssassin/pseuds/ForsakenAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the family business slowly falling into the pit of debt, and familial tensions running on a record breaking high, and certain needs adding more to the stress...<br/>Two distinct lives meet by chance…or was it the so called "red-string of fate"? Set in modern day GTA III/CW Liberty City and SR3 Steeleport.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Business as usual...not.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!
> 
> So I have been a member here for a months, yet in those months I haven"t posted anything, so why not put one up? besides since this is a not so 'open to the public unless you google it'. It feels like an underground society, which is AWESOME!
> 
> Anyway, on to the fic; this is just the 'uncut' version of the one I have on FF.net of the same name... And i also placed the appropriate warnings, so don't say 'I didn't warn you when I did...'  
> Better safe than sorry, and with that said...I hope you like this fiction!
> 
> ENJOY!

I own nothing, copyrights to Sunrise, Rockstar Games and Square Enix, Volition for the “rented” characters…

ENJOY!

* * *

 

Natsuki can only sigh. If she would have been given the choice she would rather attended the E3 convention on the very same day and nerd out on the latest video games demos, like the Final Fantasy XIII: Lightning Returns, Killer Instinct or Dead Rising 3 or the new upcoming Infamous: Second Son… But as one of the "Boss" of the 3rd street Saints, she was asked by her said step dad to be representative since his son, Matt isn't talking to him.

**NPOV**

_Good grief! I thought that meeting would never end! Seriously, I was so close to slamming my face to the desk…_

How come we were related to the Saints you ask? Well my step dad, Jericho Sears, was the uncle of my friend, Shaundi, and the friend late Johnny Gat, who we all assume was killed by Phillip Loren at the time, so we vowed revenge to hunt him down and make him suffer before he dies.

 _Oh lord…I shouldn't even be here. But then my inner geek just couldn't resist this, imagine getting a car. A matte black Stinger for just attending a few business meetings for the gang's sake,_ or did he forget that we own the company that makes Stingers, I mean seriously, it’s the Yakuza gang car. _Anyway he just wants me make and confirm our allegiance with the Yakuza, and one meeting with the big three of Liberty City, the Italian Mafiosi Families, the Japanese Yakuza and the Sun On Yee Triads._

I sighed for what seemed like the nth time, when I'd rather be friends with Yakuza of Liberty City than be on their hit list and be bad blood within the family. Kenji and Asuka were my cousins after all, them being uncle Kazuki's kids, and Kazuki being my father's elder brother. I was a secondary heir after all, along with my sister, Ayashi. We may have been slowly taking over Steelport after starting a gang war with the Syndicate, mainly the one's under Loren anyway, which is the Morningstar, I don't care much of the Luchadores and the Deckers leader is my half sibling, Matt, so it would be very nice if we all just mind our own business and shoot rivals every now and then, but this just got personal, Loren killed Johnny and he's going to pay…big time, and with his life.

But here in Liberty City, as far as I know, The Saints don't have plans like that we all want safety…of our love ones, of businesses and so on. We may have helped the Yakuza taking out the remainder of the Columbian Cartel, but then they were already quite scattered, exhausted and without a leader , the Saints practically just cleaned up the mess and clear all skirmishes to avoid future gang wars from getting out of hand. It doesn't help that, when the former Saint, Claude Speed went terminator and single handedly decreased the gang by going after his girlfriend Catalina, who he ended up killing… Why? I don't even want to know.

"So, the silent thug was one of your men?" Kenji Kasen said, "…because if that is true he did not say, and I hired him a few times to do few jobs for me…"

"…I did too…not missing the fact the he was quite skillful in his tasks…to which he is richly rewarded." Asuka, the co-CEO of the Yakuza, after uncle Kazuki got killed by some Toni Cipriani, who I learned, now lives with his mom, he it isn't worth anything to kill him now does it?! Even if it was heavy on the heart, gang wars does that, you lose important people and loved ones alike. So as much as possible, avoid it from happening just because of some petty shallow reason. I was glad that Aunt Toshiko didn't follow after he died, which she would possibly do if Pa, Kenji and Asuka and especially Grandpa Seiji wasn't around.

Looking up I replied, "Yes…he **was** …but now I'm not sure since he went rogue, so he could look for his girlfriend Catalina…"

"Catalina…do you mean that scoundrel woman of the Cartel?! That bitch was bein-" Salvatore Leone, head of the Italian Mafiosi yelled in anger.

"Please be calm, Leone…let's act like civilized people…" Wei Shen, representative of the Chinese Triad Families calmly interjected, "… It is in our best interest to have our 'groups' coexist in peace… am I right?"

"Yes, I don't like another 'Mafia Wars' popping out of nowhere just because of a petty argument…" it was Asuka who spoke.

"…which brings us to problem at hand… " Kenji spoke, "…does anyone know who 'The Syndicate' is?'…they have been causing us problems back at the casino…"

"Are there any casualities?" Shen asked…slightly worried for the innocents getting mixed in the fray.

"Nothing that we can't handle…"Kenji glanced to Shen then Leone then to me, "…still, if they continue to run amok, they would cause problems to not just us Yakuza… but all the other gangs as well…"

“By other, he meant the Mafia and the Triads…the minor gangs doesn’t count, ‘less they want to spark up a very troublesome mess…” Asuka continued.

This time, I spoke, "I know of them…they have been wanting to take us down since Loren was bitter about having lost face back in Steelport, when we took half of 'his town' from him…and still continuing to do so…"

"Well, let's just pray that, THAT son of bitch won't come marching into my territory or else all hell will break lose, and that I assure you…" Salvatore looked at me straight in the eye. What's his problem?!

"Kruger, no matter what last name you chose, you will always be a Kasen by blood, so you are my family and kin and I wi-" Kenji spoke sincerely but mock-glared at her younger sister, who interrupted his speech.

"Let's not get too sentimental, brother… Anyway, Is it safe to assume that you don't have plans to take down the Yakuza and the rest of the gangs here in Liberty City?" Asuka spoke sternly

They all looked at me with a serious look on their faces, I was in the hot seat and I didn't like it all, I was shaking a bit but answered seriously, "Yes, and as much as possible, we don't want any casualties on any side… and if something like that happens, you know we…the 3rd Street Saints will align with the Yakuza…cousin." I told them with honesty.

"That's good, then we won't have any problems then…Meeting Adjourned…" the Leone head said in a commanding tone…and then left together with the Mafiosi he brought with him.

"If there's anything…that happens that could possibly ignite a gang war, I hope we talk it out first, before our men will gladly kill each other with guns blazing…" that said Shen stood up and bowed to us and left along with his Triad body guards.

"I'd like that…" I said sincerely as I stood to bow courteously, and he must've seen this because he turned around and bowed to me then turned to leave just as his cell phone rang, answering in Chinese.

I turned to Asuka, and smiled "So my dear beautiful cousin…what's the deal with Salvatore Leone?"

She smiled slyly, "Such a charmer…to answer your question and very long story short, they've had that internal power struggle within the Mafiosi along with some bad blood with new gangs popping up, ever since the incident with a few people back in the 1980's in Vice City…"

"Oh…" It was all I could say, so that's it…no wonder he was always seems so easily pissed when a new group comes in.

"Yes…but I don't want to butt in on others business…" Kenji replies looking at me with a serious look, "…plus the fact that those Columbians aren't going to give up anytime soon…"

I smirked at them, before grinning at Asuka, "So…Asuka…I heard you whipped someone… I didn't know you were into... _that._ "

"So what if I did…It was pleasant to see him fall... After all, there are lots of ways to make people…talk."

"Asuka…" Kenji muttered cautiously

"From the looks of it…" She looks at me with an intense predator like look on her face, and believe it or not, it's a secret turn on for me, she then practically eye fucked me, hungrily for a moment before looking at my face again, and I could feel myself stir in my pants, mere seconds later.

"…you don't look too bad yourself...I know we were not as close as your sister , Ayashi, but it never ceases to peak my interest how…you get to have the best of both worlds, a pretty face of female and a gorgeous male toy…”

I blushed furiously at the compliment, _Stop it! She's your cousin, first degree cousin at that!?_

"Let's have meet up for dinner sometime…and maybe…" Asuka continued.

"Natsuru, I don't like where this going… please leave…before anything is going to happen."

"Kenji…you know I wouldn't touch that…my father would castrate me…" I replied with a chuckle, and he smiled genuinely.

As I left I could hear Asuka laughing as at whatever Kenji was saying.

***

I was walking to the station, it's nice to literally walk around town every once in a while… Taking in the sights in Belleville Park as I walked by, and from a distance I saw… a Starbucks …and on Yakuza turf…

_Yes! There's never a bad day for coffee…_

I ran to it like I was kid going to the candy store, but then stopped moments later when I realized I was a wearing a suit, an sky blue almost azure colored long sleeve dress shirt and a white tie with a violet black fleur-de-lis embedded the front, wide end.

I don't know why but the moment I entered a few people stopped what they were doing and looked at me, something in me wearing a suit maybe? Someone familiar perhaps?

It was no surprise that there was a cue, but I didn't mind so long as I get my coffee…besides it wasn't that long, including me there was five people… when it finally my turn, the cashier looked familiar…she had long waist length Ebony black hair with an oddly placed highlights of white near the nape of her neck, amethyst orbs staring at me intently, my lower half isn't helping by becoming involved yet again, what is it with women staring so hungry at me for?! Am I like meat to them?!

"Natsuru? Oh my god is that you? I haven't seen you since you were junior back at Seitetsu…"

"Shizuku Sangou?" Yes the former student council president back in my high school days, who took all my Firsts…from first kiss down to my virginity…damn! I could never forget her. She's probably one of my true best friends. "...such a surprise to see you here, and being a barista now?"

"Yea…I'm just filling in for a friend…I don't actually work here."

We were interrupted by a…woman that's dressed in expensive mismatched clothes and what could only be described as an EPIC Wardrobe malfunction look, wearing an open denim jacket over a see through shirt, and polka dot booty shorts, I would’ve been fine if it weren’t for the fact that she was a chubby girl, her clothes was BARELY able to keep all that IN, _Girl…your clothes are too tight…DAMN!_ And then she shrieked…

"EXCUSE ME BUT I HAVE TO BE SOMEWHERE AND YOU'RE TAKING ALL DAY? CAN YOU PLEASE TAKE HIS ORDER AND CONTINUE ELSEWHERE!?"

We both turned to look at her and then back at each other, resisting the urge to laugh at how she looked, but both can’t help but smirk.

"Right… can you give me a venti Java chip frap on the go…"

She smirked at me, "Right away sir…" then wrote letters on the venti cup, probably codes for what I ordered, "…that'll be $ 4.60"

I gave her a ten dollar bill, "… and add more whipped cream please…"

"Of course…" she took the cup before the other barista did and wrote more letters before handing it to the barista with a smile, who returned the gesture and smiled back. She took my money and was about to hand me my change but, "here's you change, wait…take a seat, and I'll hand you the drink and change personally…" then she winked at me…

"Ok... I'll sit by the window…" I smiled back as I left the counter, then chuckled when the same lady shrieked louder this time, "HELLO?! DID YOU NOT HEER ME DE FIRSSS TIME?!OHMAGAADD THE SERVICE HERE IS BAD!"

I swear the entire café heard the commotion, but when I looked back at Shizuku, she just shook her head and calmly took the order of the said woman who was right after me.

I found an empty seat by the window and lucky to find that it was a sofa chair. And just waited patiently, still unbelieving that she worked here but she said she didn't so…I was going to ask, about the ten minutes the barista called out,

"One venti java chip frappucino with extra whip for Natsuru…"

Natsuru …that brings back A LOT of memories….

_You see, I'm Natsuki now, but to my family and close friends, I'm Natsuru. Natsuru Kruger-Kasen, my birth name and my twin sister, Ayashi or just Aya. We were supposed to be fraternal twins, but somewhere along the pregnancy, my DNA got lost in translation and I ended up being a hermaphrodite, I have both a penis…and a vagina, thus my physical look, a tall and lean female build but mixed with some testosterone…_

_My father, Setsuna Kasen, even if he was initially unwilling to believe my abnormality, later decided to be accepting of what I am, and for that I will forever be grateful for. Also, he noticed my lanky build and convinced me into taking martial arts and become an athlete to build muscle, which was there but not buff and rippling, no matter how much I tried until I just gave up, but mind you looks can be deceiving, I could beat a guy twice my size. He also pounded into my head a teaching, 'Always treat a lady and elderly with great respect, unless told otherwise'_

_As such, he raised me to his image and I grew up LIKE a boy, to which made a lot more sense since I have undeniable boy parts, while my twin sister, a healthy baby girl and grew up to be that sexy chick you see now. I could also cross-dress as my sister and pull it off with little to no suspicion at all, but only until puberty hit that I dropped the habit, as fun as it was. For the sole reason of course since certain body parts decided to grow up as well…_

_But in terms of the sexual stuff, from what I can understand, I'm more male but still female since…Not to get too scientific, it has something to do with my ovaries not producing healthy eggs to fertilize, but to compensate for that hiccup, my penis is as fertile as one can ever be, and when fully erect stands at nine inches, and is about seven when flaccid. I may not be too verbal about it but I'm very proud of it._

_After I graduated high school, Seitetsu High, which is located southwest and on the border of South Fuuka and Portland, Liberty City. My mom got remarried to my step dad, Jericho Searrs, a single dad, with a distant son and now step brother, Matt Miller-Sears, his mom, Elisa Miller, died giving birth to him due to complications. And I guess, they clicked… fits fine since my mom, Saeko Kruger got divorced with my dad for reasons I was too young to understand at the time, but still they remained very good friends. And when I was kid, I remember travelling from city to city, Steeport to Liberty City specifically, by plane or if my mom felt like it, we would travel in the Intercity Express Trains._

_And incidentally she got promoted as well, so we moved from Liberty City to Steelport. I had to enroll as female at Steeleport University, since I can no longer hide my chest and it was a bit easier to hide the obvious hump in my pants. On that note, we were allowed to dress however we wanted so long as we wear our identification cards, AT ALL TIMES._

_Then one drunken college after party, someone spread a false rumor that I was actually a guy with a cross-dressing fetish, which was partially true, and it spread like wildfire and not too soon after that I became infamous for it. Yes, I got bullied and such, but eventually majority of the student body, came to terms with my package and accepted it, Thou it took a long while for said rumor to die out, since another rumor spread that I had undergone a surgery at Image by Design._

_I beat those bullies senseless when I finally had enough of it. It also helps that I was making a name for myself as an upcoming "Boss" member of the Saints, it keeps the rowdy ones at bay. Plus, I made it a rule to myself that when I'm dating someone, I'm loyal to her only and be cold to other women, unless she says otherwise, and when we broke up, take a few weeks to collect self before everyone was fair game again and that lead to the reputation of a player named 'The Gentle Ice Wolf'. On that note, I never actually fucked anyone in that complicated juggle of relationships called flings… in fear of getting someone pregnant, because when I got a check-up and found out I could, thou getting a blowjob once in a while is always a good thing and I always return the favor…by mouth or just my fingers…or both._

_Back to most of grade school and high school, my sister got some attention too, she was already pretty from the get go, slowly becoming that sexy archer, she always like the anything long range type of sport but she got hooked into Archery, over close range ones and team sports, like taekwondo or volleyball, and on the few times we talked about guns, she usually picks the anything with a scope, mainly a sniper rifle, especially the custom build ones. You cannot belong to a crime family and not talk about guns._

_But still, she got even more attention since she was related to me, the Varsity soccer player, and you could tell we were siblings due to the striking similarities, midnight blue hair, porcelain skin with a light tan, emerald eyes thou hers were a slightly different than mine. It was then that I made it a point to make my hair shorter than hers, while my sister, Ayashi had long hair, about waist high in length so we won't be confused with each other…but after a few years into school, Seitetsu High, people seem to learn how to tell us apart…and decided to call her ‘Kasen’ and I got nicknamed ‘Kuuga’ (since some found Kruger difficult to pronounce)_

_It's a bit lonely at times thou because after high school she decided to go to Liberty Campus in Liberty City…and study Law._

I look to the counter heard a blond lady, come thru the staff room and head to the cashier station, said something to Shizuku and relieved her post. Shizuku then looked to the barista and took my drink after removing the green apron, and headed to my direction. She casually sat in the other seat across, before placing my drink on the table in between us.

"Here's your sugary heart attack…Natsuru…"

"Shizuku…I haven't been called that name since…well when I was still in Seitetsu…"

"And that…is where I last saw you…Natsuru Kruger-Kasen…how have you been?"

"I go by the name of Natsuki now…"

"Natsuki… why would you change your name…or is that an alias…"

"Well…long story short, my body decided to grow a 34B and my voice did not drop too low …along with the fact that I didn't have prominent facial hair…thus making me 'pretty' and I ended up being a _gender confused anomaly of the earth_ or so they say… And to make it easier on everyone, is why I change it."

"Well…I'll consider myself lucky to be this 'anomaly's' first…" She said first, with a sexy tone in her voice, "…and that first made MY first, one of the most unforgettable dreams turned reality…" she said with a sly smile.

I honestly thought I was still bitter about this fact, but it turns out I wasn't anymore, if you like me…well and good, if you don't then…not my problem…get lost.

"So… I heard you're married now…"

She giggles lightly "I find it funny that you have the same name…with my husband…"

"Really now~?"

"Yes… I met him when I was a senior in college… his name is Natsuru. Natsuru Senou. You know me, I was like a star back then carry that over into college. Being put yet again, in the highest rank as the student council president puts you in the pedestal where everyone thinks you're unattainable since everyone is your rival... But him, he had the guts to take me to the Turnabout dance during that year… and I agreed of course, and that was it, next thing I knew I loved him dearly, with all of my heart…then we, a few years later we got married, what's even funnier, looking back at it now…" She chuckles in reminiscence.

"…is that a part of me called out to you during a time we were making sweet burning love, and instead of him I saw YOU…and reminded me of you, and yelled out your name…" She looked at me with a smile "…and since you have the exact same name he didn't even know I was calling out to a different person."

I couldn't help but laugh heartily at the thought of her, in that moment…shrieking my name in ecstasy, which in a sense…familiar. I remember it, even now, you don’t forget anything that’s labeled “My first…”

"Oh! And let me guess…. He thought you were calling out to HIM…"

"Yes…" She said with a smile.

"Did you not tell him about me? And our intimate moment…?"

"Oh, I told him…about us…but I always kept your identity a mystery"

"I just hope that he won't think you were cheating on him…"

"I don't think so…and I have a kid already…which reminds me a lot about you…and your sister…Speaking of which where is she?"

"Last I heard she was on the dean's list of the graduating class this year, she's taking up Law and Political Science in Liberty College Campus."

"And you…aren't you still supposed to be in a graduating class too?"

"Yea…but I graduated earlier this year, I have a degree in Mechanical Engineering… And now at 23 I'm just chillin'…being single…hopping around if I can work…not that money’s an issue…"

"Impressive… but don't you think It is about time for you to settle down and start a family of your own by now… I'm sure you could do that with a lot of women following you around to play with…."

"Yea…maybe I'll do that for sure… but for now I have a few personal scores to settle and until then… I won't… It would be too much of a risk…for me to take."

"You be careful now…" Looking at me with a serious face, "...on whatever it is you are into recently… But know this, it would break my heart to attend your funeral too soon."

"Don't worry…" I pointed to myself "…It will take a lot of skill to take down this… Awesome-ness…."

She went into a giggle fit, it was then I realize that last bit was lame…

"Way to break a, quote, _cool_ moment…really? 'Awesome-ness'? Is that even a word?"

"I'm sorry I'm not cool anymore…" I said as I pouted at her.

"Oh please…don't be like that…you're too cute for your own sake…"

I check my watch and a bit surprised, it was already past 7… "I better go, it was really nice to see you… "

"Likewise…"

We exchanged phone numbers with the promise of _meeting again sometime…_

***

I left the café and just hailed a cab to get to the Subway in Rockford near Liberty Campus, it was there that I saw the familiar figure, Anna Williams…my ex-girlfriend. I have a feeling she already saw me so it was kinda pointless to run, she was an exchange student for a semester back in Steeleport University, and like a dream come true, we were together…going out, an _item,_ but it was a friends with benefits thing and it was mutual, and all for fun and when the semester was up she left, and we just broke up… I cried for few days after that, she was my first one that I could actually call 'girlfriend'…while Shizuku and I were just _really_ close, but when you're in high school everything is an experience to remember…

In college, everything is an experiment... After school, the world is your oyster...

"Kruger…"

I pretended not to notice.

"You better not ignore me…"

I smirked as I ignored her… Moments after that I find myself in an impromptu sparring match with my ex, in the open space of the train station, I intentionally let her hit me and fell the ground. "Do I like a punching bag to you?"

"Right now…yes, now come on fight me seriously, I'm getting sick of losing to my sister…"

I loosen my tie and open the first few buttons and open my jacket, fell into the Russian Samba fighting stance as Anna fell into her pose as well…

_When was in my 2nd year in college, I got trained for a year under the 'on leave' at the time, Sergei Drangunov, Matt's uncle on his mom's side as a somewhat deal, because he needed help, our help in assembling a cyborg which he got from a client of his after completing a mission, which was just painfully hilarious to watch him try and assemble it himself…and we barely managed to stop him from pressing the red button... I will expand on that some other time…_

So here I was, at around 9 in the evening. Still sparring in a train station, throwing punches, kicks and various combos at each other, we were evenly matched but I barely dodged the barrage of attacks she had at me, meaning I was getting rusty, I haven't got the time to train anymore with all gang business and Loren, finally decided to just let her beat me as I got winded after a three- kick, three punches and a fly kick, combo.

She apparently had other plans, that she was so into this match she kicked me in the nuts and since I was in the middle of my fly kick then, it was a direct hit, and it hurt like hell, that I fell back to the floor both hands to my crotch and curled up in a fetal position, groaning in pain, tearing up… Jeez woman!

"Oops…" She feigned innocent but I knew she meant it.

"You don't 'oops' me bitch you did that on purpose!"

Lucky for us there was a row of four vending machines nearby… snacks and chips, cold drinks, cigarettes and even a coffee machine…

"Hey…" I hear her whisper, so I looked up at her and her face was sincerely apologetic. "I didn't intend to do that…"

"You DON'T do that…. EVER! Otherwise I won't…spar with you ever again… I'd rather you bitch slap me…" I groan out a bit pissed off.

"Accidents happen, a'right… and I'm really sorry…"

"Yea…get me a can of soda…"

She looked at me incredulously only to realize what I meant moments later as she saw the vending machines not too far away. She helped me up as I limped my way to the machines, as I reached her as she picked up the soda from the slot, I again fell and sat to the floor. And without opening the can, I rush to open my pants, stretch my silk boxers open and shove it directly to my injured jewels and in the process flicked my penis aside, at the cold contact I involuntarily closed my eyes as I moaned in relief.

After about a minute I shot open my eyes as I realized that my silk boxers was white, and with the wetness from the cold drink in my hand, that said...very little was left to the imagination. With my hand still in there, I looked up to her, and what the hell, she was practically drooling with poise. Looking at me with hooded eyes, _Uh-oh…_

She looked straight to my eyes now, "Hey…honestly, I… forgot you actually had…the real thing..."

I just chuckled nervously as I lifted my hand up as I opened and drank the now lukewarm Pepsi Light in one swig, leaving my pants open.

_BUUURP!_

I was planning to pull up my pants the moment I was standing, but as I made a move to stand up from my squatting on the floor, and was quite surprised when she stopped my motion by straddling on me, keeping me down as she leaned in to innocently kiss me. It didn’t take too long to for me to add up the situation before it to turned into a full blown make out session and as our lips parted, we were breathless.

"Woah, what brought that on?" I manage to pant out.

"Apology…here let me make it up to you…" she then reached into boxers and started stroking me…the moment she felt me.

"W-What? Do y-you mean…" With my strong hand I held her arm with the intention of stopping her, but in that same time, her fingers was wrapped on my _head_ , I could feel one of her fingers drawing circles around the tiny slit, my body betraying me as my shaft was reacting to the teasing touches and getting an erection, while I tried and failed to hold back a panted groan, becoming painfully aroused.

"Just shut up…"

"Aren't you in a relationship…or something?"

That made her freeze up, "Oh you mean my fling with Kazuya?"

"Uhh…yes?" I just guessed knowing I didn’t know who she was seeing at the moment.

"We broke up months ago since he was so hell bent in destroying Jin's company… and I wasn't' satisfied at how he does it lately, he never lets me come anymore…and I suspect that he has an incest kink…"

"'You have a lot of dudes chasing you now right? Why not start a relationship with them…"

"Oh you mean the ones that try to kill me…"

"No… I mean go to a bar an-"

"Stop…” she said as she glared at me momentarily, before resuming “… the ones that I did allow myself to get pick up by, turns out to be all bark no bite... He will be so full of it and thinks he’s all that when later that night he doesn’t care about anything other than his own satisfaction…typical.”

I was still doubting whether I should let her do this, her fingernails lightly grazing my erection in a very titillating "I…I do b-but I ju-" I was stuttering a way out of this but my mind blanked out and well... No excuses coming to mind.

"C'mon…for old times' sake… and the fact that I'm frustrated to my _core_ … Should I have to beg and say…please?"

I sighed as I realized that I had let go of her hand and she was stroking me fully again. I was slowly becoming a silent panting mess, before I realized that she was on the floor, and with a firm tug down, I felt my head fully exposed, i could only gasp a moan, before she was leaning on all fours begin to deep throat me.

That feeling alone me lose, all rational thought and vanished off of my brain…her mouth felt so good, better than I recalled, when she did it before, and that was like two years ago, and to be honest, I haven’t done this in a while, but not that long…intentionally forgotten because a lot of things have been taking up my time. About ten minutes in, I felt that I was about come… I got the feeling she sensed it as well, she held the base firmly and just concentrated on what she was doing to me, with just the head in her mouth, the feeling was totally exquisite.

"A-Anna…" It was a mere whisper as I came in her mouth…in a pleasured haze.

.

.

.

Feeling like I was done, which I _think_ I was, she opened her mouth, _She held all that in!?! Wow…_ I respect her more now….and I saw the white mess in her mouth, and looked on as she made a show of swallowing it… my erection returned immediately. I pulled her up and let her straddle my lap as I kiss her tasting myself in doing so, my wandering hand slid down and into her cheongsam, she was just wearing a thong, there was no trouble accessing her lower lips, she was already wet so i dip two fingers in, then a third swallowing her cries as pumped into her furiously, curling two of my fingers sharply as I pulled out, then grinded her clit my thumb in time as I push back in. she was a panting mess on top of me…her slightly long _dull_ finger nails digging into both my shoulders, silently groaning, _I swear, that’s going to leave a mark._

"I need you _inside_ …NOW…"

I pushed her away as I stood up, only to realize my legs fell asleep thus I ended up looking like I got staggered, but as soon as I was on my shook off the feeling from my feet, my painfully hard shaft standing proudly, I pulled her up and pinned her to the wall in between the vending machines, kissing her in a lust induced haze, as she echoed the action fervently… It turns she was impatient it seems as she reached in between us and lined my shaft to her entrance, and wordlessly I sheath inside her in a swift entry that she shrieked in surprise, taking a few moments…as I saw her brown eyes lustfully darken even more.

The moment she kissed me and grinded into me, that was my silent cue to move…which I did…intentionally slow before picking up the pace and alternating between hard and fast…for all I was worth, this was a mutual friends with benefits thing and we knew it…

This was becoming a shameless PUBLIC display, but I was far gone, to be too aware of what I was doing and just get lost to the feeling, I can’t help it. I gyrated hips against her, leaving love bites wherever I could touch, and feel Anna moan a tad higher every time I did.

I forgot the time, but it was about fifteen minutes in that she beginning to lose into the feeling that she started mumbling incoherently, holding on to my shoulders tightly and her legs were loosely wrapped around my waist, and I was panting in her neck… before getting the idea of more _fun,_ i slowly slid my tongue downwards and gently tugged at the perky buds on round breast that was somehow out on clearly displayed. We could feel our climax approaching…

‘Oh god…aah…so good~ more…’

‘Such a minx you are …to ask for it out in public…’

‘Shut up… besides , as you can tell…there aren’t too many people Aah~ tonight…

‘You get off …from this do you…from feeling how tight you’ve become…’

‘So what? Don’t tell you do- Aah~’

For some reason I had a feeling someone was watching so i whisper to her to tell her about it, but she beat me to it…

"We have an audience…" she pants out.

"Really? I t-thought you said… _pant_ …there w-wasn't peop-" I panted out…making it sound like I didn't know.

"But that… _pant_ …doesn't mean there… _pant_ …are zero people here…"

I still continue on with thrusting even if I was falling out of rhythm, but the thrill of being caught was to intense that I knew I would come any moment now…

Looking away from her, I search the area with my eyes…soon enough I see pair Crimson orbs and I just smirked.

Emerald met Crimson, I meet her eyes for a few seconds before looking back at Anna's pleasured face, chuckling when I feel her walls constrict around me…she was about to come….explaining the colorful curses spilling from her lips.

“What? I didn’t ….hear….what you said….” I playfully mocked her as I slowly grind onto the woman, but I wasn’t expecting a straight answer.

“I feel like…. someone’s watching…I think I’m gonna…”

“Oh god…I'm gonna… I can't….” I manage to pant out…

"Y-Yea, I think I'm about to as well…together?" her breathing was becoming erratic.

'"Nope…pant…you first…"

And since someone was already watching , why not make a show of it. I pulled out of her tight cavern, to her annoyance, but that was slowly wiped out the moment I hoisted her legs to my shoulders and began to finish her off… fast. And in a spasmodic jerk, she shrieked and banged her head to the wall as she came...hard. Not wasting any of her essence, I licked her clean…her eyes likely rolling into her head, by the sound of it, and while she was basking in the feel of her orgasm… I looked back to the brunette, but she ran way in rush. I just smirked…again. _She probably ran like she got chased by dogs…I know I would…_

I slowly let Anna down… as my arms gave out, only for her to fall to her knees and began to suck me with the technique she did earlier. And before long, I came in her mouth… just basking in the afterglow for a minute or so before arranging myself into my pants and lean on the wall, as my legs to give out as well so I slid to the floor…sitting beside Anna, who had a satisfied grin plastered all over her face.

"How did the impromptu sparring match turn to ‘shameless sex in the train station’ again…?"

"Because I get turned on fighting someone who doesn't hold back…and I won…"

"Yea right…you cheat…" I said in a pout.

"Shut up... I get it alright…"

"Consider yourself lucky since we have history…otherwise I wouldn't have agreed to publicly have sex with you…" I was playfully mad.

"Yea Yea…but don't say you didn't like the thrill…judging by…"

"Quit it already!” I blushed, “…I live for the thrill…but not this kind, and I didn't expect someone to actually watch."

"What time is it?"

Glancing to my watch, "…It's 10:30 PM…"

"So we fought for an hour or so…make up sex after… so now what?"

"Now… I got to go home…else…someone's gonna bitch at me for being home late…without valid reason…"

"Oh yea… You live with your sister…right?"

"Here…for now…yea…I still have to ask Asuka for my old place back…"

"Kazama?"

"No… my cousin Asuka…anyway…" Natsuki stands up in huff, "…you should go home as well…"

"Might as well… I have had my fill…" Anna said with a sly smile. “I consider myself lucky running into you…”

Standing up and I walked to the 'Cold Drinks' machine… and took out a few dollars from out of my suit pocket. "So…we have …Coke, Pepsi Light, Pocari Sweat, Gatorade, Budweiser, MUG's Root Beer, Dr. Pepper, 7 up, Water…what would you like…?"

"That beer would be nice…" she shrugged.

"Right…"

Natsuki then got the Budweiser for Anna and Gatorade for herself… She then went back to her to help her up and gave her, her drink.

"It was nice seeing you again, Kruger…"

"Ebenso Anna, bis zum nächsten Mal ... Bye"

"Get your Kraut ass on that train otherwise it'll leave without you…"

"Und Sie lieben dieses Kraut Arsch ..." the Natsuki laughed. “I know you do…”

"Go! Before I kick you…into unconsciousness…"the Anna slyly taunts.

"Ok ok ... Ich werde ..." Natsuki, with her hands up in mock surrender, with a smile.

I turned around and ran to the train seeing that it was already 10:40…and the last train leaves at 10:45… I ran to the train, and to no surprise there was barely any people…but then I saw her again, the brunette that saw me and Anna earlier that crimson eyed goddess…

_Could she be the one? The one that I…promised I wou-_

She was staring blankly at the back of the seat in front in front of her… and I didn't want to sit alone…so I just went for it…

"Hey…mind if I sit next to you…?"

* * *

To be continued...

PS: You can simply Google translate the unfamiliar lines near the end, it’s German.

Because I just realized that I forgot that “Kruger” is a surname of German origin.

Peace out!

 


	2. Subway Encounter

**Originally Chapter1...**

Shizuru was on the way home late into the night walking towards the train station;

One would think that she, the daughter and heir of a business tycoon would be aided by a chaperone readily waiting for her any time of day, but no that wasn’t the case, because despite all her and her mother’s efforts at rebuilding the company her grandfather worked so hard to build up, was now crumbling due her father’s gambling habits.

Said habit started when her father had a deal which ended badly, and by then was the beginning of the end. Her father had borrowed a hefty amount of money from a Belgian company called ‘The Syndicate’ for an innocent game of Texas Hold’Em Poker, and thinking he could win it all back tenfold. At the start, he was pretty confident and won a few hands but as soon as the alcohol started flowing like a bottomless well, he had made bad decisions and by the end of the night he lost all his chips, and was given roughly six months to payback. Now there he was selling bits and pieces of the company’s stocks in hopes of winning it all back and things will go back as it once was. Sadly, it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that wasn’t happening anytime soon.

Being in a relationship with a barely there boyfriend doesn’t help either but with him being there it would’ve been just fine, but her needs wasn’t being fulfilled because as soon as he arrives they just have a quickie and that’s it. At first it was exciting but soon it turned into a routine that…was just there; ‘I’m not really noticing you now cause I’m busy’.

She already had an idea that her ‘fiancé’ Christian Grey was cheating when her back was turned. It became blantly obvious when she finally discovered then realized that there wasn’t any love anymore…something that they had so much of back in their college days, and being surrounded by her friends and their lovers just wasn’t helping at all, it just made the emptiness inside even deeper that it already was. And this time her tea could only help her so much.

She also knew that she couldn’t exactly just go to a club and some have some drunken sex later that night, her pride and reason simply refuses her to allow that to happen. But that was it, she was finding the idea more and more appealing, she was stressing out and desperate for relief. And if she could describe what she was feeling overall, she was becoming… desperate. Only this time, it was worst case scenario, something’s gotta give.

Desperate for release, just let it go, the family relationships and their in company crisis, being the prim and proper lady image that she hides behind, everything… even for a night. Look for that perfect someone that could ‘Take her away into a place unknown’ and by that she means both in a figurative and literal sense.

-Shizuru POV-

_Please…God or whoever deity could hear me now, help..._

I finally get to Subway for a late night trip back home, still dressed in a red Lavin body hugging dress, underneath a Rebecca Tayler leather jacket and a Prada heels, and a matching Prada handbag. As I get into the station waiting for the next train to arrive, I was met with a still silence only a usually crowded station could offer, I sat in one the many seats in the waiting side; I relax my mind as to enjoy the peaceful night. As soon as I seem to get a sense of calm, I hear a strangled breathe, more specifically a pleasured moan.

Opening my eyes in surprise, I scan the area to see the where the sound must’ve come from, but from out of all of the few people I see… a man in business suit typing away at his laptop sitting in one of the benches a few feet beside the one I’m in, a street bum eating what looks like a leftover sandwich in the near the trash bins, a high school boy wearing headphones eating a bag of chips heading towards the exit of the station, and a pair of legs sticking out of the soda vending machine in a shadowed area. _Wait a what?!_

I stand up and follow the sound as curiosity got the best of me…I was a few feet away when I got to see a better view.

To say I was surprised was an understatement…I saw another, a person with shoulder length dark hair dressed in dark grey business suit, standing in front of a petite brunette, pinning said brunette into the wall by leaning into her, carrying the latter with lean arms and slowly gyrating hips against the latter as the others lips planted love bites wherever it could touch, and every time the woman would gasp a bit loudly. The other was panting heavily into the latter’s neck, sliding slowly downwards and gently tugging the perky buds on round breast that was out on full display. I am going to assume that she was most likely too far gone to even care for something so trivial such as shame for going topless. The brunette eyes slid shut looking up into the ceiling, and from this distance you could hear the gasps of ecstasy flowing endlessly from her mouth.

‘Oh god…aah…so good~ more…’

‘Such a minx you are …to ask for it out in public…’

‘Shut up… besides , as you can tell…there aren’t too many people Aah~ tonight…

‘You get off …from this do you…from feeling how tight you’ve become…’

‘So what? Don’t tell you do- Aah~’

The person in the grey suit, leaned away from the other only to push roughly back into the latter, and in doing so a few times caused the brunette to shriek, but immediately putting her hand, which was gripping the other’s shoulder, to her mouth as she held a look of surprise, but disappeared as soon as it showed. Returning one that held a look one would describe as ‘too far gone’ mumbling something I could not understand at this distance.

‘What? I didn’t ….hear….what you said….’ The dark haired figure in the suit playfully mocked the latter as she again began to slowly grind onto the woman.

‘I feel like someone’s watching…I think I’m gonna…’

I was shock still, looking at the scene before me, yet at the same time I couldn’t bring myself to move out of my position. Suddenly, the brunette then clinged on the other like her life depended on it, and grinded her hips against the other, making the other person lean into her more. Although both their breathing was becoming labored, the other still continued on with the motions like no action was done…

I had a sinking feeling that I will soon get caught as I was watching very intently to the scene before me, and I didn’t have to wait that long,…the person in the dark grey suit, looked around the perimeter finding nothing except that lone figure known as me staring right at them.

Emerald met Crimson. I knew it was merely a few seconds but those lust filled green eyes seem to freeze my being in place and at the same time turn me into one hot and bothered mess. _Ara Ara…_

‘Just a little more…and I’m…’ the brunette panted breathlessly.

‘I’m… close…myself’

The moment our eyes met. Those emerald jewels cast a shocked expression only to turn into knowing look in my direction, and then smirked…before looking away back to woman.

‘oh god…I’m gonna… I can’t….’

And in a show of strength, that person again pulled away from the other as lean arms hoisted the latter’s legs onto her shoulders and that person’s face leaned into the apex of the other…. In that moment brunette’s eyes went wide, mouth gasped open as she let out a delighted no-holds- barred shriek. And in a spasmodic jerk, she banged her head harshly into the wall behind her.

Finally regaining control over my senses again, I practically ran. _Okay, that’s it….time to leave….i have to get out of here!!!_

My mind screamed at me for staying as long as I have. At that moment the train finally arrived and as soon as the doors opened, I got in. The trains interior distracted me for a moment, the train was mostly empty, the cushioned seats was grouped in three’s on one each side, and two opposite side. I sat on middle in one of the seats that consists of three, on the furthest end, which is second to the one near the closed door, the secondary entry to the train.

Breathing harshly, my body shaking from the sudden exertion, “So much for being always prim and proper…” I leaned into the seat, “Ara… I haven’t had a run like that since my Physical Ed classes back in my college days…”

All a bit too soon, as I was catching my breathe, my mind wandered into that scene again, this time I imagined that it was me being pinned into the wall by that mysterious person, staring back with hooded eyes into those lust filled emeralds that got me all…bothered.

“Ara…I can’t seem to not think about it…”

I had unconsciously placed my free hand on top of myself, over my dress, rubbing lightly on my core, getting pretty close to just pressing further and curling them so I could feel more of myself. Already, I feel my own fingers on underwear slowly being covered in liquid heat. _And I wasn’t even touching directly…the only obstacle was my panties._

I don’t know how long I was in that trance-like daze, but I was pulled of it by words…being spoken in front of me.

“Hey…mind if I sit next to you?”


	3. Honesty and Opinions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing. all rights to belongs their rightful owners, otherwise i would've written them so they make lots of lemons and have cute chibi Nat and Shizuru.
> 
> Just to avoid confusion...
> 
> Normal; "Normal"  
>  _implying/thoughts/ 'Inner Shizuru'_  
>  **spoken in loud volume**

Yo!

I decided to shuffle in a bit of NPOV's in here...And as such mind the P.O.V's as in this chapter it switches a few times.

ENJOY!!!

* * *

 

**-NPOV-**

**Earlier…**

Natsuki was barely made it passed the door as it shut behind her, I rushed in, my heart pumping from exertion from trying to catch the train, and then I see her.

I actually nervous at the fact that, there she was sitting right there, leaning against the cushioned sits her eyes glazed over with something that resembles lustful haze or just plain spacing out. Moving in closer to her I see that she had her right hand on her lap, slowly upwards toward her mound.

_The fucking hell is she doing?!_ Not long after a perverted grin draws on my face, and what seemed like the best idea formed up in my head, just as I saw a glimpse of her fingers dip lower until it was just above her slit, with the only obstacle that is her dress and what looks like lacy panties.

I was close enough that I could lean a bit and wave my left in front of her face, to which I receive no response. I clear my throat quietly as I can and placed my plan in motion. That and something about her was pulling at me…

Shoving both of my hands into my pockets, my torso in a bowing motion and leaning into her, my lips in her ears.

And just as I was about to say something perverted but it seemed like it backfired on me… because as I breathed in, I could smell her scent, a mix of lavender along with a fresh scent… leaves? mint? tea? Whatever it was… I wanted it, to taste it, it was an interesting smell, all I wanted to do was breathe it all and get intoxicated by it…

_Just like that one time I got a wicked high from pure cocaine dose while in a very drunken haze in one of the parties that Pierce and Shaundi organized, and I don't recall a thing I did…it was all blurry, being utterly wasted and all, only to find myself the next morning, waking up naked as the day I was born with parachute backpack and camera in hand and the WORST hangover on the helipad of our newly acquired penthouse suite in Steelport… Thankfully most of the people present were wasted as well…_

_Days later I find that…I filmed myself streaking in the streets. JeezwhatthefuckinghellOh my god! I fainted, but I didn't delete said video, it is archived somewhere in my Mac, it will serve as a reminder of just what I will NEVER overdose again…_

Wait, maybe not to that extent, but close.

It was then that I realized what I just did, my nose was lightly touching her neck as I breathed from where her right shoulder up to where her earlobe and head meet… which earned me a gasped moan.

My adrenaline suddenly kicked in, scolding myself for doing what I just did, at the same time backing away just I realized as she was coming to, I could sense my brain having a whiplash from the force of my reason slapping idiot half. I cleared my throat, immediately catching her attention.

**At Present…**

I mutter casually, "Hey, mind if I sit next to you?"

There was a hesitance in her voice, _Did she catch what I did?_ But then she did let me sit next to her so I chose the one next to the window.

* * *

 

  **-SPOV-**

I couldn't seem to find my voice as I just stared at the person, being caught with my hand in…well, in my cookie jar; I immediately retracted my hand and looked sideways to hide my embarrassment, but slowly looked back at her. Looking at her now, who at first glance, who I thought was a guy…but the moment her eyes met mine I knew it was otherwise, and it was the same pair of Emeralds I saw earlier…. or I could I just mistake this lovely person in front of me for another. But right now, my mind was in chaos. Grey colored suits aren't rare, so she could be just some office worker like myself.

She was wearing a sky blue dress shirt with a slightly loose white tie under a Charcoal Grey business suit and a black fedora with a thin white band and a black leather Converse with a red star in the side. Her face was feminine with a hint of masculine features. If you looked closer you could see traces of the fine hairs lining below her chin and bit on her jawline…

_She probably has short hair…and I did mistake her for another…_

Her outfit looks formal yet still having a casual flair into it, I can't help but wonder what and where she must have gone to, looking so…handsome _._ That tall, and athletic build with just the right amount of muscle and curves, and those emerald eyes…looking at me, waiting…expecting….what? _Oh right…what did she say again?_

She sighed, "Is your silence a….No?" and halfway turning around to sit elsewhere, "I'm not gonna forc-"

_Ah! Right she wants to sit with me…_ "Of course…you can sit here, its empty…" _…just like my soul;_ Placing my mask back in place, I smiled.

I lean into my seat as she passed in by me to sit on the seat by the window.

"Thanks…" She smiled back. And by then my pulse skyrocketed, I was suddenly nervous by her presence, probably because of the fact that…. _that…._

"So, what were you doing not too long ago?" A knowing smile plastered her features.

I could only gasp, looking at her for I was rendered speechless yet again; _Ara…she saw me…she saw me…about to do…that…she saw me…oh no!_

"I… I was….uhm…" I blushed as I stuttered like an idiot, _where'd the cat bring my tongue now?!_

"Then, that makes us even…since you watched me earlier" She chuckled.

Something in my face must've given away my unease, so she decided to drop the topic… _wherever I think it might be headed…_

**PA system: Attention passengers, we are now leaving, Rockford station in Downtown, Liberty City en route to Staunton South station, Shoreside Vale.**

**Please keep track of your belongings, the station will not be held liable to any lost valuables.**

**Time check, it is now 10:45 PM…Thank you for choosing to ride with us! Have a pleasant evening…**

"Anyway…I'm Natsuki…and it's a pleasure meet you..."

"Shiz…" _Should I give a stranger my real name? Or give an alias…she isn't saying her last name; could it be that she's giving an alias?_

"Shiz…?" She was hesitating.

"Shizumi…"

"Shizumi…beautiful name…" She took off her the black fedora, and her layered silken midnight tresses cascaded down like a waterfall just below her shoulders. "Thou…it would've matched the face and outfit…if you didn't have such a stressed out look on your lovely face…"

"It's that obvious…"

"Sorta…so what's been stressin' you?"

"Well, for one my family company is going through financial difficulties, and my father isn't helping by contributing his gambling habits…and my fiancé is…" _Why am I telling a complete stranger my problems?! But oddly thou, I feel a sense of familiarity talking to her…why is that?_

"Oh, must be hard….gambling can be quite addictive….you're engaged?!" She seemed so surprised by the end of her sentence. "…definitely doesn't look like it…"

_Oh screw it all, I think I'll just vent out my problems while I’m at it since I already said a bit of personal information, else I'll faint from the pent up stress so I continued on -_

"I'm not sure….since my father is trying to make money off of it to support our company, but that's not happening anytime soon, or helping the matters at hand…and yes, I am indeed engaged, but…"

At my pause, she interrupted me…more like gave an opinion, which I listened to.

"Right…that isn't helping at all…that's just making matters worse, you'll most likely go….broke in the future... but?"

_How bluntly honest you are… I already like her…she isn't like some or most of the people I meet for the first times, trying hard to impress.Fine then I'll be honest too…_ Taking off the mask I hide behind most of the time, being truthful.

"To be honest, I have thought of that, but I hope that doesn't become a reality, else I'll never forgive my father if that happens, Me, my mom and grandpa worked so hard to make that company to where it is now…and for it to falls right under my watch… I would be a complete disgrace to the family…”

My face must have hinted something because she just looked and gave a silent nod. Feeling wary at thought of telling a stranger my familial matters, I looked to the front as I resumed…

"I may get the full blame for it regardless of my father's actions, since my grandpa have always been in favor of me being the one to take the company to the big leagues and compete with the other companies…and regarding my fiancé…lately, he's hardly ever there…and if he is, we don't interact much anymore… and just keeping up the 'We're Engaged' act for public eye… I already have an assumption that he is cheating on me, and to attest to that, I found his clothes, smelling like a women's perfume and his phone full of messages of love from one 'Anastasia Steele'…" I sighed as I finished my rant.

* * *

 

**-NPOV-**

_And just like that we clicked and for the first time, right off the bat after that shaky start, simply introducing ourselves…in that short time, I was interested in her and not just lust and looking for someone to do the sexy with._

Just as she was halfway on explaining that her needs weren't being fulfilled and she had evidences to prove the cheating issue… I felt my other phone vibrate, my flip phone, vibrate twice signifying an SMS.

I hurriedly fished out said phone in hopes that she won't notice how that I was now only half listening to her. It was Matt…my step sibling, but only the immediate Saints members knew that, Pierce, Shaundi…and Johnny while to the rest, Matt was one of my marked targets to hit so it could lead to the fall of the Syndicate and the Saints taking over.

**{M: Hey bro! U busy? Some friends and I are heading over to KFC for dinner then go to a pub … my buddy, Derek, is getting married…so he's holding a bachelors' party of sorts…}**

{What?! Derek as in the A/V tech from SU…that Derek? No shit!}

…

(Bzzz…)

**{M: Yea that Derek…lucky bastard, didn't think he'd have the balls to do it. Anyway…u comin' or not?}**

I glance to Shizumi, she was still detailing the events of her predicament, before as I reply quickly.

{Damn…and no I can't I'm busy…plus I'm in Liberty, all the more reason I can't.}

…

(Bzzz…)

**{M: Oooh sorry were you in the middle of something? *grin* In some sort of kinky sex in a public area…If so…Bravo!}**

{Yes…and No, Yes I am in the middle of something and NO not like that you perverted fuck... *glare*}

…

(Bzzz…)

**{M: Uh huh… =_= … So you actually done it before?! *_* ? }**

_Ohmygod! Could I have hinted I did?!_ {Right…I don't kiss and tell, I'll be in touch… Tron Lord.}

After that I didn't get a reply… I realized that in those few seconds…minutes, I had ignored her, but then I sort of got the jist of it…

_I was just listening the entire time. Her father is the CEO of some company that was spiraling into debt. Thankfully I did my best not to gamble too much such games, thou friendly bets and wager were fine…_

_What's worse is that her dad owes A LOT of money… And I hope to god it wasn't some loan shark that is likely backed up by a gang and it was just from a friend. And just looking at her situation, she's got a lot of various pent-up tensions and frustrations running wild and to make matters seem worse, she starts talking about her bluntly cheating fiancé… really?! Even thou I was hearing it the first time makes me want to beat his ass to next Sunday. Or better yet do a fatality on that asshole!_

_Nonetheless, if I was said fiancé, I wouldn't cheat on her…but it is going to be a fall out, a still ongoing arranged marriage set up by the parents, it makes sense that they would eventually cheat on each other at some point. I guess there are still parents doing that kind of thing._

* * *

 

**-SPOV-**

I look at her direction to find her typing with two thumbs at record speed in her LG flip phone…a VX8600 to be exact and then clicked what looked like 'SEND' button, then turned to my direction, which was to her left. My blood started to boil in anger as I came to an impulse realization. _Did she actually listen to me or did she-_

"Now before you may yell at me for texting and not paying attention, while you ranted your dilemmas to me…Please know that **I did** listen and I just got the message when you said that you solidified your evidences to prove that you fiancé was indeed cheating on you…"

I was stunned, "Ara, yet you were right…I was about to be mad at you for not paying attention….who was that anyway? Was it urgent?"

She gave me a knowing smirk, "No…that was just my brother telling me to come to a bachelor party, our buddy was having, and he's there attending…and I said I wasn't going, maybe next time…"

"Oh…but why would your brother invite you to a bachelor's party when you're a woman…"

She shrugged, "Well we were quite close and just clicked, despite us being step siblings…"

"Still…. I think it will be real awkward...from the…alcohol and… _dancers._ "

"You mean strippers and lap dances yea?”

I was surprised that she said those words so casually like she knew what…happens. “Y-Yes…”

“Anyway…why don't you relieve the _certain stress_ you been feeling lately…and get back at fiancé, I can _certainly_ help you with that…"

"Well…I'm….really not into…" _Just because my fiancé is cheating on me doesn't mean I have to do it too, still… It is lonesome knowing that the one person you could've married and given your all too…turns cold like that._

She took hold of the hand, the one that wasn't holding my handbag, the very same one that I had almost touched myself with not too long ago. _Her touch made me feel little bolts of joy…and I welcomed it…_

Then for a moment as she leaned in to kiss the back of my palm, she inhaled, lingering in that position for a few moments longer than necessary; then exhaled her breath as she replaced my hand in my lap.

"You have a very alluring scent, I want _more…much more_ …but not without your consent…"

I can't help but be amused at the theatrical tone, she uses when I think…she flirts with me, so I play along… _By consent… does she want to spend the night with me?_

"Such a fine 'gentleman', I have in front of me… I am but sure that is how you sweet talk others into having a private affair with you…but know this, you should not treat me the same…for I am not that kind of person…"

_Reason: Yes, you are not like that…Shizuru, DECLINE THE OFFER! And just because I have taken a liking to this person, doesn't mean I should give away myself to a total stranger….who not too long ago, was busy with someone else._

_Body and Heart: C'mon Shizuru, it's been too long…think about us….We are in dire need of relief…if you know what we mean…_

She smiled, "And for that reason I am asking you now, but…If what I desire isn't in your interest…then I will concede…" The smile she had moments ago was replaced with a poker face, "…just the say the word and I won't be in your way ever again…"

**PA system: Attention passengers,**

**Now arriving, Staunton South station, Shoreside Vale…**

**Please reminded of your belongings, the station won't be held liable for lost items…**

**Time check it is now 11:30 PM, thank you for riding with us, have a pleasant evening…**

And for what seems like for the nth time tonight, I was again rendered speechless, _what do I do now?! I should decline…just because Christian is cheating on me with that Anastasia doesn't mean I have to cheat back, if I do that it'll be new domain to me... Then again, this offer is very tempting…what should I do?!_

* * *

**-NPOV-**

I couldn't tell now how my face was looking right now as I was just letting it all sink in.

I swear I'm going to pursue you and take this seriously… If given the chance that is. On the flip side, how on earth am I supposed to explain my _friend_ who at the moment was just as thrilled at the thought of… _Not now…_

I smirked for a split second before replying, "And for that reason I am asking you now, but…If what I desire isn't in your interest…then I will concede…" _I was going to take this matter seriously and I wi-...Wait… was I falling for her…already? How is that even possible, we just met?_ "…just the say the word and I won't be in your way ever again…" Just imagining the thought of not seeing her again makes me depressed…

* * *

 

**_To be continued..._ **

** REVIEW ** **are welcomed, drop some if you can.**


	4. Decisions, Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters in this plot apart from OC belong to their rightful owners...I'm just borrowing them :) No copyright infringement intent.
> 
> _flashback/thoughts_  
>  [On the...phone/intercom/cellphone]

**Shizuru POV**  
  
My inner consciousness isn't helping at all by also falling into silence. It was like one of those moments in high school when I was asked to make an impromptu welcome speeches I would unfortunately have to do being the student council president, for the opening for the school festivities, since the supposed person was nowhere to be found at the time, only to come in very late and I already finished my remarks and was walking down the podium, Haruka was beyond pissed at that student for not following schedule, it was amusing how the student seem to curl into his shell, but due inhibitions I didn’t laugh as much as I wanted to. Nonetheless, I was not prepared for what to say. My intended short pause must have lengthened to a degree because…  
  
"You know, my question could be answered simply by either a Yes or a No…you don't have to make it look like I asked a question that could decide whether you live or die…"  
  
Her patience on me must be wearing thin as she said had a playful tone yet had a sarcastic edge, but then again, I wasn't sure if she was just teasing me or not.  
  
I opened my mouth to say, 'Yes, I want to, but rational mind strongly disagrees to this…' That is what I wanted to say, but it came out in slurred mumble that even I couldn't get what I wanted to say even if it came from my mouth.  
  
"Whaaa~?" She looked at me with utter confusion written all over her pretty features.  
  
So I say it again, clearly but I rephrase it this time, "I…I said…I would like that, but my rationale says that I shouldn't, so I will not…I’m sorry to say."  
  
"Well…I for one, isn't forcing you into anything, so if you refuse. Well… then so be it… "  
  
"As tempting as it is, I will have to refuse…" Since you just confirmed my suspicions and actually admitted that it was you…or did I want you to admit it was you. But still…despite the almost non-existent facial hair, you're a female, there isn’t any possible explanation as to how it… You were just publicly displaying affection, right? J-just grinding against each other and not actually doing…what I think you were doing… Right?  
  
For a moment, her face held a look of surprise… shocked even. it's as if she usually isn't refused when she offers, but it was dispelled as soon as it showed.  
  
"Then…I'll be true to my word and leave… "She smiled what I could only refer as a lady killer smile, and a fan girl of this girl would've swooned over right then and there. But in all honesty, my inner self, my true self that I don’t usually show…swooned. Just by that heart stopping smile.  
  
She bowed curtly at me, and replaced her fedora back on top of her head, she turned to leave but then hesitated, reaching into her pockets…for something.  
  
"But…if you change your mind…" she looked at what she found in her pockets, but somehow all she found was a looks like a receipt and a pen, she then straightened her non-writing hand and made it a makeshift clipboard and placed the receipt there and wrote something…numbers, then gave it to me as she pocketed the pen.  
  
On instinct, I took it with no delay, as if I would want to call her the moment I reached my house and tell her how I missed her already. What? Love struck teenager much? Probably.  
  
"…good night Shizumi…" before leaning in to kiss my forehead then turned to leave as she slowly turned away from me, only now do I notice that she was taller than me, by about a three inches, then she really left, pulling her tie, stuffed it into her pocket, she opened the upper two buttons, she turned her heels and left in a bit of rush.  
  
At this point her back was facing me as she left and headed toward the exit of the train, just as it opened, her phone must've rang because she took it out of her pocket, looking at it before flipping it open…answering it while continuing to walk to the exit of the station. I followed going to the same direction, but then stopped, well more like froze. Because I felt like I was stalking her.  
  
I exited the station, by then she was already gone. Why do I want to have her stay? With nothing to do now, I hailed a taxi and went home…with a heart in turmoil with mixed feelings of what just happened.  
  
I get off the taxi and the moment I enter our, as in mine and "fiancé's" house, I find it empty, not that I would be surprised anymore. So I head straight to the bedroom, feeling tired and annoyed at myself for declining that offer; one of the reasons…today, just so happens to be one of those times that I had those urges to release sexually….that lust.  
  
Just the thought of wanting to get active and feel that kind of pleasure again, and usually Christian is there to do just that. Right now, I cannot achieve that, thus leaving me feeling rather unsatisfied and upset, growing more frustrated by the day.

* * *

**-NPOV-**

"Good night... Shizumi…"

Is what I said before leaned in to kiss her forehead, she's bit shorter than me…which is totally fine by me.

I turned around and really left, pulled my tie and then stuffed it in my pocket it was feeling like a noose right now….then relieve my neck as I opened the upper two buttons.

_On second thought, I was somehow relieved that she refused, because now that I really think about it, I probably stink under these clothes, with all the activity that has just transpired earlier… and doing it with that in mind, it had calmed my erection plus I would have treated her no more than just a fling that I will probably forget about. And I definitely didn't want that!_

Speaking of which, I will probably be feeling sore tomorrow due to said physical activities.

Just then my other phone rang insistently, my Iphone… Not even bothering to look who it was and just answered right away, "Kruger…"

**[Brooo! well…step-bro…whateva...what's up? You should've come here mate. It's a good time! Lots a….beautiful gals…very sexy! And the drinks…tastes weird, but I feel wicked! Woot woot!]**

_Matt. Is. Drunk._ "Yea…and your voice sounds like it's a few shots away from bein-"

**-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-**

I could only stop walking and stare at my phone. I couldn't help but chuckle. _Oh well, time to call someone…_ from my Iphone, dialing a fairly familiar number… the other line picked up rather quickly.

**[Hello?!]**

"Hey! It's me…"

**[Kruger? I mean…Boss…]**

"Yea…"

**[What trouble have you gotten into this time?!]**

"Yea….uhm….do you mind if you go fetch Matt…he's likely drunk somewhere…"

**[And… why would I do that?]**

"Pretty Please? Come on, I'll owe you one…Ahahaa…"

**[Alright fine… I'll go club hopping…]**

"Thanks a lot… and you could bring Pierce along… if he's not too busy…"

**[Whatever…this favor better not _slip your mind_ …] **

"It won't… and if you want you could take my custom Criminal…drive safe."

**[Ok Boss… I got it alright, bye…]**

I hang up the phone… only to realize that I was out the subway and into the streets.

I arrive at home after hailing a taxi… that dropped me off at the driveway in our house in Cedar Grove.

As I was about to open the door, it was pulled the other way, as if…

"Nii…" Came the worried remark before being on the receiving end of the tackled monkey hug. _Glomp…_ "Where have you been?! Asuka told me the meeting ended hours ago… "

"I've been around…and you…I missed you so much." I tightly hugged my sister as I carried her inside the house, and if some ignorant onlooker was watching, it would look like we were lovers about to make out on the doorway, so I lift her higher and carry her on my shoulders, earning a delighted giggle… slamming the door with my foot.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" She was now playfully struggling while laughing herself silly.

I was carrying her to the kitchen, placing her onto the countertop, looking at her was like looking at my mirror image…with just a bit difference.

_Ayashi, my twin…now has hair shorter than mine, and her eyes, it still emerald, but now that she removed her contacts, for one eye that is, her left eye is now a different color, you see my dear twin inherited my father's Heterochromia Iridum, which is topaz and green separately, but on her it mixed up in one eye, resulting to a neon green shade, while her right is the same shade as me and my mom's Emeralds and add to that, it affected their vision, since one eye was far sight while the other was near sighted, that is the sole reason she started wearing glasses at an early age, up until high school but the moment she tried on contacts, she stuck to it, her reasoning being it she can slightly change her eye color making it even._

"You took your contacts out?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Duuh! I only put them on before going to school and take it off when I come home…"

"I thought you _really really liked it I don't wanna take it off_ …"

"I still do…but there was this one time, I fell asleep during free period and it hurt like a bitch, then when I took it off it thinned out…and my eye was bloodshot…"

I hissed, imagining the pain, "Ooh…. It must've stung that bad….."

"You bet it did….Pa and Gramps actually told, no, _they both ordered me_ to go to the family doctor for a check-up…thus explaining to Youko all over again as to _what the hell happened…_ "

"I would do the same thing if I saw it myself…" I said in mocked hysterics.

"I bet you would...anyway, I stopped using it for a while since it was irritated, but a week later I got a new one and threw the damaged ones.

_As of now, her hair is like Alice's from that Twilight movie...that cute spiky pixie cut, she was the only reason I swallowed my pride and watched that utter shit of a saga with my sis, but honestly I really liked it when we watched the Eclipse one… that Bella girl was still so…boring, and that Edward guy always looks like he wants to rush to the toilet cause he's having diarrhea … I will never understand how the world went head over heels to that guy, or them as couple. I personally would've preferred the Jacob guy…just because, transforming into wolves are best thing evaaa!_

Looking over to the dining table, I realized that Aya had left her spot in front of me, finding her sitting slack on the dining chair of the table, there was Chinese food platter, and a pair of what looks like fried rice in a bowl. It was take-out, judging by the pile of paper boxes by the sink.

"You cooked? Wow…" I mock praised her, sitting casually to the seat across her.

"Yea right…If I did there wouldn't be a kitchen left and the house would be in flames…"

I had to laugh at that, "It's not like I would be any different."

"Anyway, Ma called me this morning and told me you were in town …for a while?"

"Yep…and even though I'm here for business… I could stay awhile… all this gang drama is stressing me out…"

She started to eat,"Yeaa….Stress is bad for the skin…gets you wrinkles fast!"

"…And I also want to drop by the hous- uhh…the casino, meet up with Pa and Gramps… "

"Really? That be great, tell me when and I'll come with…"

"But you live here…you see them all the time."

"Yea, but not with you, come on…don't ruin my fun…" She said it with a pouty face that she knew I wouldn't resist…brat that I still love unconditionally, "Oh…before you ask, your room is just as you left it…two or so years ago"

"Awesome… " I muttered as stood up left, and headed over to the couch in the living room and picked up my luggage, which is a rolling suit case and a duffle bag.

_When I arrived here from my flight earlier, the only thing I could do was leave it there because I was running late. I practically threw my stuff on the floor near the couch while the taxi was still waiting outside the house._

"Be right back…" I yelled as I ran up the stairs with my stuff and went into my room. And just like she said it was, untouched, it had a layer bit of dust…on everything. I will have to clean later. I was hungry and so I was in a hurry to change… I stripped off my suit and shoes, throwing my fedora and clothes to the my bed, leaving me in my thin v neck shirt, sports bra and white silk boxers, I just slipped on my cargo shorts from my suit case, wearing some Nike Flip flops…then running out my room to the staircase.

"Hurry up or you ain't getting any…" she yelled from the floor below, "…and this won't stay hot forever!"

"Oh that is how it is?!" I playfully spat back…as I sat on the staircase handle and slid down quickly.

"You like Chinese take-out, yea?"

"You bet…and anything that isn't burnt…"

"Is that an insult I hear?" She pouted playfully annoyed.

"Maybe…" I chuckled as I picked up my chopsticks and the one that had fried rice…then picked at the platter that came with it.

It was really nice to eat with family, again even if it was just my sister and me…for now. It was a calming and comfortable to be in, I haven't seen my sis in two years and now we're eating Chinese take-out… Mai would flip when she finds out I didn't tell her and come in secret, I will have to surprise her later.

As we finished eating, I cleaned up the table while she washed the dishes and silver chopsticks we used, all while we talked what had happened in those two years that I was gone…

She told me that she was going to be graduating in a few months and wanted me to be there… _Of course I would, Hopefully by then all of the drama I have going on in Steelport will be done and over with and all will be well…_

After that we fell into a familiar routine, a quick shower then tooth brushing together before changing to our pajamas and called it a day.

Quickly grabbing clean sheets and dusting the bed, falling asleep the moment I hit the hay and dreamt of the girl I had met on the train…that certain brunette with crimson eyes…

* * *

  **-SPOV-**  
  
It's been almost a week since I rejected that very tempting offer, and lately I feel like I haven't been myself and even my office mates seemed to have noticed the change, they say that I've been moody in the most inappropriate of times or when some petty argument happens and I just lose my cool a bit more easily when usually it takes a whole lot of something to get a rise from me, and my perfected mask of calm.  
  
_It did not help at all when I caught my fiancé practically cheating in my face when I happen to see him in the mall I was in, it when I was buying that Gucci bag that I had reserved. And whether by pure coincidence or luck, I saw firsthand how he seems so relaxed he is around the woman, who I am going to assume ‘Anastasia’. Subsequently, I followed him. Try as might; I can’t seem to get out of my mind, at the way he looks, it’s as if he doesn’t have a care in the world, like he was a bachelor all over again and not in a relationship…or a relationship with me per say._  
  
But with nothing better to do, especially now during lunch time, my mind often wanders, from worrying about my father's increasing debts, to somehow making the most of what now remains of the company, to convincing the investors and stock holders to keep their stocks and stay with us, to the company's overall financial accounts and aspects. And I have a bad feeling that if this continues on in this downward route, we won't have a family company to take care of, Viola  & Fujino Inc.  
Our businesses, consists of Real Estate and a condominium tower with twenty four floors; With an in-house restaurant in level twelve and twenty three, along with a helipad and olympic size pool sharing the roof top and basement carpark. Various employee offices scattered in the building. My dad inherited this business from his father, Ryuusuke Viola, who built this empire from scratch. And in the distant future might turn over his grave and haunt me till the rest of my days blaming me for what happened…and I can't blame him if ever that will happen, his heir is making a mess of things, and his granddaughter may not be able to salvage it unless some miracle happens.  
  
Now here I am, sitting in my personalized office, spacing out. And if anyone would were to ask where it was located, anybody from the office would tell you that, "It's the office across the President's, the one with a Japanese door… ". You see the doors to me and my dad's offices, Yoshitsune Viola, the current President, is just across each other, only being separated by a hallway, mine was the one on the left side while my dad's was on the right side. Said hallway starts at the secretary's table, and few comfy chairs lining up by the elevator which was facing towards the panoramic window.  
  
My office was a standard one, about the size you'd expect a VP's office would be like, except I colored my walls with pastel yellow to brighten up the room but at the same time I wouldn't want my office to look like a hospital ward by coloring the walls all white. With me in my leather chair as the center point, in front of me was a wooden desk and a pair of leather seats in front of it, right across the said door, a single Japanese shoji sliding door.  
  
To my right was a computer table, a widescreen LCD monitor at the center with twin speakers on each side, in front of it was the matching keyboard and mouse, below it was a small but wide drawer and on each side was an open shelf compartment that held a ream of bond papers, folders and other supplies on one side, the CPU and various electrical wires on the other. Behind me is a wide four tier metal book shelf which contained most of the company's files compiled neatly into binder folders and on the top shelf was an CANON printer, how they manage to put that there and still work without problems still continues to amaze me, to its left is wide whiteboard stuck to the wall. To my left was a panoramic glass window, naturally lighting the room on this lazy afternoon. And lastly, with my office in the 8th floor gave me a wonderful view of the city.  
  
I sigh as I already feel tired, and its only noon… I drag my chair away from the desk and half open the second of the three desk drawers, and place my feet there as I recline into my seat, my arms on the arm rest.  
  
It was times like these when I mind zeroes in on one particular scene, the one where I rejected Natsuki and that I watch her leave…and then I ask myself 'Why?! Why did I not accept that? Especially when I physically needed that relief…' and my reason answers something along the lines of one of three replies…1. 'You're not that easy Shizuru! Or… 2. You aren’t seriously considering…are you?' Or 3.'Silence! She's just a player looking for one night lay' …and with that unresolved it fades out and opens to a scene where I was in a bed somewhere with Natsuki’s arms around me as my head lays on her chest, catching our breaths in a sweaty embrace, tired but with a smile on our faces after an activity that I never could entirely figure out, because it skips out what happens before that, but by the looks of it, I am comfortable and sleepy…satisfied? It was like I was a cat that ate the entire buffet table…

But this time, I see myself looking at myself in a fancy looking room. I was like a spirit, but having a specific connection to whatever she was feeling. In my other self, I was wearing a white and patterned sleeveless dress together with a semi-casual dressed Natsuki, who is pinning her to the wall, her legs loosely wrapped around her waist, leaning in her hips, I felt a pleasant tingle and something hard, rubbing pleasantly at my/her core. My arms loosely hanging and hands gripping into her wide shoulders as her hands lightly glides underneath my clothes, shocking me with more pleasant electric jolts all over my being as I feel my core dripping wet. Natsuki's deceiving thin but lean arms flex with strength supporting all of my weight, as her mouth sucks at my neck and chest, leaving a trail of hot and wet love bites. My/her was like a drug junkie on a high, I didn't care if might get visible the next day or not…I was hungry for it…I welcomed it, everything about it...whatever it may be. My actual self, synced to what she felt, unabashed feeling of lust, hunger...for Natsuki and all she has to offer.  
  
**BUZZZ!**  
  
I feel my core throb pleasantly, getting very wet…at the thought…again. Well this isn't the first time this happened…but it was the first time that I felt so involved, like I was actually there… similar to a very realistic dream, one that you just don't want to wake up from…  
  
"Araa…" oh my…I didn't think my mind would go that far… I blush beet red as I tried and failed all too miserably to erase that lustful image off of my brain.  
  
**BUZZZZZZ!** Ah…the intercom…  
  
I press the button to answer, "Yes? What is it?"  
  
[Ms. Fujino, someone is here to see you…]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...how was it? Kudos (if you liked) OR comment (tell me what you think) OR if you like to PM me one of my usernames in my profile would work just fine.
> 
> *Vanishes via smoke bomb*


	5. Just another day at the office...

Yo! another chapter up over this side, and I added more stuff too.... Usual Disclaimers apply here. No copyright, profit....all that jazz... Enjoy! 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Previously... _

**BUZZZZZZ!** Ah…the intercom…

I press the button to answer, "Yes?"

[Ms. Fujino, someone is here to see you…]

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ara… Akane-san, I don't planning on meeting with anyone right now… Am I right?”

[I know Ms. Shizuru but sh- ]

[‘I’m in a hurry so tell me where her office is right now! ‘] I hear a second voice scream…

I am surprised, I only have a handful of people I know who yells on a casual setting.

[I understand that Ma'am, but she insists…on meeting you…and she seems rather…]

"Is it Haruka? If so just her in…" I say non-chalantly as my bestfriend would just come here unannounced, and so long as there are no broken doors, I don't mind her company.

[No Ma'am, she says she's a _special_ friend of yours…]

_Natsuki?!_ "Ara, Who is it then…?" I gasp as my whole body slightly shakes in a pleasantly but nervous anticipation. I can’t help but to smile and shake my head at my own reaction.

[A young lady named…] – frantic yelling muffled by static noise – […Tomoe Marguerite…]

With that said, my mood just dropped to the very depths of limbo… _Is even the right term?_

Now that is just good day gone bad… _No matter how many times I tell her I am not interested in her she just continues to do so even when she knows I have a fiancé…_ Does she? Maybe, since she seems to be the first to know everything about me…It’s like she has a camera on me _…and she doesn't she give up already…and to think it started back during our junior years in college days…_ Araa~ that is just downright creepy.And now I am arguing with myself. _So? No one has to know….besides you don’t look like you do…_ Yes, because if I do they might send me to an asylum… _Riiight…_

"Fine…let her in…" I release the button on the intercom then groan in irritation not a second after that.

I straighten myself into 'business VP mode' after pushing the desk drawer back and replaced my calm demeanor persona on my face, mere moments after that I hear excited footsteps, that stop just as it reached my doorway. _I am not excited to see her at all…but, IF it so happens that Natsuki would've come into my office taking me by surprise… THAT would be a VERY different story…_

Just imagining that could happen gave me pleasurable tingles…

But, the door slides open to reveal, a person with _still_ unevenly cut teal colored hair, _You would think that when your hairstyle wasn't a "trend-setter"_ _in college, you would change it for a new style, but no...I'll keep it as it is. In all honesty it looks...much unappealing. But that’s her choice so…_

She looks at me with a loving stare in her dull grey eyes, dressed in all white outfit. _I just don’t have the same feelings for you Tomoe…even if there is a possibility I would swing that way._ It’s a long sleeve dress shirt with a pencil skirt reaching just above her knees, and a blazer and top it all off she accessorized with a pearl necklace and wearing a thin pink framed glasses. Honestly she looked…like she was attending a business meeting or election of sorts... But, her outfit, looked very similar to what I was wearing except mine was a light pink dress shirt and matte black knee high pencil skirt and matching blazer. That is just…creepy.

"Long time no see, Shizuru!"

_You...since when did I agree for you to call me on just first name basis?!_

"Ara, That's Shizuru-san or Ms. Fujino to you…Tomoe-san" I say to her in a sweet and calm tone…

"Yes, of course Shizuru-sama…"

_Right, I forgot that she was my most loyal stalker…before heading off to America…or somewhere…All I know is that she went abroad after she graduated._

She seems nervous, "Uhm, I know this is sudden but…would you want to…go on a date with me?" She stutters _Of course she is going to invite me….yet again._

"Ms. Marguerite, I am sure you already know…I am engaged to my fiancé, right?"

"Yes…but I can see that you don't…" She hesitates and stops midpoint.

"I don't what…Tomoe-san" I raised an eyebrow at her, wanting her to continue whatever she would've wanted to say.

"I mean… he's cheating on you! I swear…I'm telling the truth…"

_Tell me something I don't know…_ I pretend that I'm oblivious to the accusation of him cheating on me...

"No, my fiancé would never do that to me…that’s just not possible…he really loves me..."

"If you give me the chance…I promise I will be loyal to you…forever and always…." _Right…loyal to the point of stalker…which I think you already are… I refuse…thank you very much._

I pretended to intently listen as she was babbling something about her reasons why I should give her a chance… and from what I can grasp...it's something along those lines of 'you should date me because I have…' lines.

_She's becoming really desperate…just like me…but for different reasons…_ I try my best to resist the urge to gawk at her, and thankfully I didn't. I grab my planner to see if I have I planned a meeting that just…skipped my mind… _Well she did come unannounced so this doesn't count as one of those ‘Planned meetings' now does it?!_

_Trala..lala…laa…now she's lost in her own thoughts…_

I inwardly sigh, still looking at my planner, double checking to be sure.

By this time I unknowingly ignore her completely when I was scanning my planner to today's date January 27th and the future dates, but for whatever reason, as I was scanning into the month of February, my planner opens itself to a bookmarked page, that I somehow placed there, the reason…I wasn't sure. But there it was, right in between the pages of February 13th and 14th, was the paper that Natsuki gave me…

_That night after that fateful encounter, I just got off the taxi I hailed as I reached the house I shared with my fiancé, and as per routine, I write down things I have to do in the future, business meetings, appointments and whatnot into my planner as back up memory if ever I forget it, usually takes a good ten minutes to do so, sitting down on my desk chair, and then as remove my blazer off of my person and lay it on the desk chair I notice the crumpled paper in one of the pockets. Almost immediately I pick it up as soon as I notice it and straighten it out somehow then place it in a random page in my planner, before heading to the shower for a quick bath before heading to bed and call it a day…_

It was a receipt for an order of Starbucks…a venti Java Chip Frappucino with extra whipped cream. I shudder at the calories it must've contained… such an indulging heart attack…and at the back of it was a wonderfully handwritten _Natsuki_ and a series of numbers, **227-555-0147** …I could only assume this is her cell phone number. I consider this a feat since you couldn't exactly write too well on non-smooth surface… like on your hand.

Tomoe must've noticed that I wasn't paying attention since she has gone quiet and just looked at me. So, I 'noticed' the stare, when I saw the anger seething in her eyes but was overwhelmed with something else I couldn't quite point a finger to.

"Uhm….Shizuru-sama… Are you gonna reconsider, just a few dates is all I ask to prove to you…that I'll promise t-..."

I looked at her, and something in my expression must've caused her to cringe.

"Uhh…okay, one….just one date on Valentines…an all-day date with me…you won't regret it..."

"I'm sorry Tomoe-san, but I already have plans made…with Christian…for that day…" I lied through my teeth and it didn't affect me as I thought it would. _Not really…well, not with Christian anyway…_

Something in Tomoe-san's eyes sparked in…anger maybe… Next thing I know, she was seething and in her next words, her voice was very close to snapping at me but ending up sounding like whimper…really it's like I pressed a button that I wasn't aware she had, but then again I tend to do that sometimes.

"Shizuru-onee sama…" she whines, and she only uses 'onee-sama' when she addresses something that is 'very important' "…I swear…pledge my honor and honesty…your fiancé is cheating on you…"

_Don't you think you already said that?!_ "Marguerite-san, is this one of your ploys to endanger my happy and satisfying relationship with my longtime boyfriend….now fiancé?"

"I was…no, that…wasn't…" I can see her struggle to form words, I was inwardly amused but resisted the urge to laugh or even smirk, but then my mind zones out again, deep in thought.

_I can only groan at the irony of what I just said. As I said before, I wasn't "happy" in my relationship, Christian and I was just keeping up the act, we were just waiting on each other to slip up so that we could break off the, what we soon discovered "engagement" our parents have arranged for us both. To say "satisfied" was an understatement beyond belief, I haven't had one satisfying night in a very long while…and a woman can only hold out so much, I believe that if I don't do something about this…I might snap and ask the first handsome man to fu-_ STOP! Halt that thought this instant, Shizuru!

_Anyway, it doesn't help that when Christian and I do have sex, yes, it isn't make love anymore…and I've been taught from a young age to always be polite and courteous thus I can't just right out call it 'a casual fucking session' or so Reito calls it…who by the way thinks 'it's so HOT!'_

_Christian on the other hand, he has an issue about me on top and 'taking the ride at my own pace' and when I ask him about it, he just me shuts me out saying that it hurts his 'manliness' and that females should be submissive while males dominate. Such a biased comment… Especially on gender equality. But as far I'm concerned, if I top it benefits us both...he can go much deeper while I get high from feeling it at my own pace… I do not see a problem with that. Not. At. All._

"Marguerite-san, now that you know what my response is to your invitation is…and have nothing else that is business related to talk about… I will have to ask you to leave…I have a meeting to attend to…" _I want her to leave…YES! A meeting to attend to…No…I don't have anything planned actually…not yet._

Tomoe seem to believe the lie, and reluctantly leaves, looking depressed.

And now here I was, sitting in my leather chair, arms on the armrests as I look down at the receipt with Natsuki's number, bookmarking the open planner that is on my desk table, debating in my mind what I was going to do…

After what seemed like eternity of thinking over the pros and cons, I ended up picking up my Iphone and dialing the number, **227-555-0147** , and then checking if I dialed it correctly, being hesitant at pressing the "CALL" button…

A few more minutes of staring into the number I just threw caution to the wind, and pressed the CALL; it rang about three times before it picked up…and since there wasn't an immediate answer, I waited… all the while all I could here was…what sounded like metal hitting something…and then… faint shriek of something I couldn't hear too well…and then gunshots, a female yell an 'Aaah!' then a male voice saying; 'I think that look suits you better'

[Yeeeah! Finally! I hate tha-...] An excited cheer followed by a [Oh wait….Uhm…I'm sorry…h-hello?]

I hear that familiar raspy voice clearly on the phone, and like in the train, I was suddenly nervous again… _Why?!_

[Uhm….hello….caller? You still there?]

"N-Natsuki?"

[Hmmm?]

I not sure how, but I can picture her raising an eyebrow.

"This is Natsuki…right?"

[Uh- huh, how may I help you?] _Her voice drops a bit... It's so... sexy._

"After a lot of thinking… I've changed my mind; I agree to spend a night with you…that is if the offer still stands…"

.

.

.

[Really?! Wait…why does your voice sound familiar….have we met before? Not intending to be rude but, who are you again?]

_What now?! Do I give my real name? No she might not recognize it…_

"Shiz..umi…we met at the station"

[Shizumi? Shizumi…hmmm...] _She says it in that deep charming purr, that I already begin to fall for._

Oh how I wished that I didn't lie about my name, hearing it from her… Shizuru would probably sound so sexy and I wou-… _Oh god, not now!_

[Aah! Right...the train station, and we talked…I remember now…] An inhale then an exhale, I shivered at the thought of her doing that on m- _Shizuru!_ […thou, I was beginning to think you would never call…]

"Huh? Why is that?"

[WelI, I would've called you…but then I realized I didn't get your number, so I've been hoping…you would call me instead…]

"Oh, then I'm assuming that your offer is still…"

[Absolutely…]

"I'm curious thou… you're just agreeing to this…just for sex….right?"

[Yeaa- wait…NO I'm not…really, I want to know you better…]

"Ara Ara, So you were planning to take advantage of my vulnerable state…" teasing her by faking a sob…and it usually works…right about now.

[Woah…calm down there… I wasn't planning that far ahead!] She replied in a panicked manner.

"But…. Mind you this will be new territory for me so…don't expect that I wi-"

[Don't worry I have a GREAT feeling you'll do just fine…just relax… allow me to _relieve_ all your stress away…]

"Sure… if you say so…"

[Cool, when and where?]

"Valentine's Day…"

[Just what I was thinking…where?]

"…you decide so long as we go to a club later that night..."

[Club? Wow, never woulda guess you'd be the 'party animal' type…]

"Is there a problem?"

[No... I…nothing at all…]

"Right…"

[Know what…why don't we have early dinner…about 6pm, then go to a club after …]

"I think I like what you are proposing…"

[Anyway…where do I pick you up? Or do we meet somewhere?]

"At that Starbucks near Belleville Park…"

_…_

_There was one of those times that I just wanted a change of drink and drink a cup of coffee in lieu of my favorite green tea, so I was driving aimlessly instead of going home from work in my dark green Sentinel, and as I was passing by the mall in Newport near Belleville Park, I saw the noticeable Starbucks and its circular logo, in a corner of the mall… Why not?_

_I slow to a stop and park my car, and go into the café and order a Grande hot, Machiatto, and even if I had to wait for a few minutes for my drink like everyone else… but then I ended up not regretting it and I honestly found that the drink delicious, a balanced mix of flavors. Love the drink already…_

_…._

.

.

.

[Huh?! How'd you know there was a Starbucks there?]

"I saw the address on the receipt… I went and see for myself… "

[Oh…]

"Why?"

[Nothing…]

"It's settled then…"

[You're my Valentine…and I'll be seeing you then…]

"Likewise…"

[Bye…]

"Goodbye…"

Unbeknownst to Shizuru, Tomoe was just sitting in an un-lady like manner on the against the wall near the shouji door, as if life was being drained away at the thought that her crush had rejected her offer yet again, thou at first she was pissed and was crying away in her frustration. She hadn’t intended to listen in on the conversation her crush was having, but she couldn’t help but eavesdrop it, the moment she heard her 'Shizuru onee-sama' faintly say _"…you're just agreeing to this…just for sex….right?"_ She started to the listen very intently, even if she could just only hear parts of the conversation… Shizuru's part.

Tomoe was furious, not only did she find out that her long time crush, in forever, like it was love at first sight in a literal sense practically lied to her face when she said she did have a date with her cheating fiancé on Valentines…but then she also was doubtful at the same time since it's a possible that Shizuru could've been talking to none other than Christian himself over the phone… But she had very serious doubts that it was Christian, since she knows for a fact that Shizuru and her fiancé have been cold to each other lately, months even, and she knew it was the time to strike but then, when she offered she got rejected right then and there, and this person, who she assumes was another guy OR girl that she had just met, and right away they would hit it off just like that?! _Just like that? You have got to be kidding me!_

That was one of her lifetime dreams, and for so long since college and when she discovered that she wasn't really _that_ into men, or she assumed. And she did assume so because there was this look that she saw in her eyes that looked as if she wasn’t into the relationship like she used to and was looking for something else, but then it could be just her dreamy imagination playing tricks on her mind. And from then on, she tried to figure out ways on how to get Shizuru to agree to 'spending a night' with her, but so far none of her ideas or attempts seem to be working in her favor…It was unbelievable!

And right now there was one thing on her mind, on Valentine's Day, she would figure out who that mysterious person is… even if she had to waste the entire day just to stalk her onee-sama on her date, plus the fact she had a gut feeling that this wasn't about her fiancé wanting to rekindle their flames of love. To put it simply, she was going to be 'James Bond’ till it became impossible to do so.

* * *

 

**-NPOV-**

It's been a week, and I still didn't get the call I expected.

Loren was still in hiding that the Saints had a hard time finding him, at some point I even asked Matt of his status, but he won't spill… _Oh well…_

Taking my custom black Stinger with me, the one I just received…

_I had taken it to the shop so I could customize it, and by the end it looked like a car you'd see parked in a scene of Fast and Furious, sure it costs me a bit, but it was worth it, reinforced body, black tints, silver race stripe running from the hood to the rear, better wheels and rims, and similar exhausts pipes on the rear. To top it off, I worked on the engine myself, giving it an overhaul and fitting it with a nitrous tank…_

_By the end of it, my baby looked and felt like a boss, in and out the streets._

I called Ayashi earlier, if she wanted to come with, thankfully she had vacant time to spare, and to the grocery we went and by the time I came back, the cupboards and shelves were filled with cereal, snacks, instant ramen, candies…instant everything knowing that neither of us was going to cook. The fridge was filled with cans and bottles of juice, milk, beer, sports drinks, then stocked up on essential items…by the end of it all, we had two carts full of stuff and our tab was easily over a thousand dollars' worth, but with a stash of coupons Aya had on hand it was reduced to seven hundred ninety two dollars…

With her excuse of having a class in a few minutes, I headed for home, and having to shelf everything, which is fine by me, since it gives me something to do.

After all that…

Here I am playing Devil May Cry 4 on the PS3 in the living room. About an hour of frustrating replays of a boss battle named Echidna…she is finally down to her last bar of life…. _Finally!_

My flip phone vibrates along with a techno beat…to which I ignore momentarily as I was so into my game…

Just as I hit the fatal hit, the cut scene breaks the action and I flip the phone open to answer…but my mind wasn't connected yet…

'Nooo…my children….my forest…' Echidna shrieks as Dante finishes her off 'Aaah' she shrieks as she dies and turns to dust and Dante saying 'I think that look suits you better' obtaining Gilgamesh ...then breaks the gate with style that I wish I could do in real life…

"Yeeeah! Finally! I hate tha-...Oh wait….Uhm…I'm sorry…h-hello?"

There was still silence, like the caller was…hesitating? Wait how'd this person get this num- oh wait you most likely gave your number yourself…idiot.

"Uhm….hello….caller? You still there?"

**["N-Natsuki?]** That voice…its familiar…is this who I think it is?

"Hmmm?"

**[This is Natsuki…right?]**

"Uh- huh, how may I help you?"

**[After a lot of thinking… I've changed my mind; I agree to spend a night with you…that is if the offer still stands…]**

_Offer? What offer?_ It takes a few moments but then I remember, YES! the call I've been waiting for… my brain doing backflips in ecstatic joy. _Calm the fuck down!_ So I end up pretending as if I don't know her but... Shizumi, how could I forget?

"Really? Wait…why does your voice sound familiar….have we met before? Not intending to be rude but, who are you again?"

**[Shiz…umi…we met at the station…]**

While I am moments away from doing actual backflips myself, "Shizumi? Shizumi…hmmm..." I pause intentionally,"Aah! Right...the train station and we talked…I remember now…" Inhaling a breath then an exhale, successfully calming myself down, "…thou, I was beginning to think you would never call…"

**[Huh? Why is that?]**

I'd bet that now, she seems confused, "WelI, I would've called you…but then I realized I didn't get your number, so I've been hoping…you would call me instead…"

**[Oh, then I'm assuming that your offer is still…]**

"Absolutely…" Of course…even if it's just purely friendly and not just a one night stand fling.

**[I'm curious thou… you're just agreeing to this…just for sex….right?]**

"Yeaa- wait…" I say before I could think, realizing too late, "…NO! I'm not…really, I want to know you better…" I inwardly gasp as my eyes went wide.

**[Ara Ara, So you were planning to take advantage of my vulnerable state.]**

I hear a sobbing noise, _What the fuck just happened? Is she crying?_ "Woah…calm down there… I wasn't planning that far ahead!" I replied in slight panic. _What did I- um…huh? What'd I do?_

**[But…. Mind you this will be new territory for me so…don't expect that I wi-]**

"Don't worry I have a GREAT feeling you'll do just fine…just relax… allow me to relieve all your stress away"

**[Sure… if you say so…]**

"Cool, when and where?" _Please say Valentines…Valentines! Valentines!_

**[Valentine's Day…]**

"Just what I was thinking…where?"

**[…you decide so long as we go to a club later that night...]**

"Club? Wow, never woulda guess you'd be the 'party animal' type…"

**[Is there a problem?]**

"No... I…nothing at all…"

**[Right…]**

"Know what…why don't we have early dinner…about 6pm, then go to a club after …"

**[I think I like what you are proposing…]**

"Anyway…where do I pick you up? Or do we meet somewhere?"

**[At that Starbucks near Belleville Park…]**

Shit! That's the one on Yakuza turf…and this won't go unnoticed...My brain begins to panic, "Huh?! How'd you know there was a Starbucks there?"

**[I saw the address on the receipt… I went and see for myself…]**

"Oh…"

**[Why?]**

"Nothing…" This definitely not NOTHING this is an emergency! What the fuck am I gonna do if somehow some Columbian or rival gang finds out and makes a hit on me? Or something comes up? It will be cha-os! Nothing I can't handle…but still…I wouldn't want my date to get caught in it.

**[It's settled then…]**

"You're my Valentine…and I'll be seeing you then…"

**[Likewise…]**

"Bye…"

**[Goodbye…]**

As soon as the phone hangs up, I close the phone, ignoring my what if's as I save my game and turn off my PS3 before jumping like a child on the couch I was previously sitting on…being all giddy like a kid at Christmas day.

Just then, Ayashi comes through the door, "Someone's in a great mood… what'd I miss?"

"I'm gonna go on a date with this girl that I really like…"

* * *

**To be continued...**

**So what you think?**

 

 


	6. CH_06

Chapter 06

 

** Yo! **

 

** After a lot of editing and more ocd grammar/spelling edits, and due to public demand, here’s a new chapter, Enjoy! **

 

** Mind the POV's it constantly changes whose it is and sometimes just pulls to out to "Normal" which equals to "No one's POV" **

 

_ Thoughts/Inner monologue _

 

** -POV- **

 

Normal

 

[On the phone/mobile/intercom]

 

** ENJOY! **

 

* * *

 

** -SPOV-  **

 

We met at the café as planned and as she was about to enter, a couple of men in navy blue suits was approaching her, when she saw the pair she looked in their direction and said something quick, but I couldn't tell what it was really about but I'm going to assume was a report of sorts since they bowed and left right after.

 

When she walked in, looking like _that_ and from this distance it was truly a sight, she was wearing a white pinstripe dress shirt, with top buttons undone giving me a teasing sight of her slender neck, an undone thin dark purple tie loosely hanging from her neck like a noose, and black denim jeans. It was one of those looks that can only be pulled off if you had the right build, and this one doesn't disappoint, _the outfit seemed perfect on her!_

 

A black jacket slung lazily over her left shoulder and on her feet were a pair of purple and white high top Chuck Taylors. Her midnight hair was tied in a loose low ponytail, a few strands falling on either side by her ears refusing to cooperate. And finally a purple fedora with two small brown and cream feathers on the side, placed lightly on her head.

 

_ Araa~ what I would give to rip off her clothes and see what a fine specimen she is…underneath…all that…. _

 

Surprised by my inward comment but I can't help it…with the way her clothes fit snuggly to her torso making her chest stand out but not too much, her jeans were classic slim fit, held together by a white leather belt.

 

_ Just. Perfect… _

 

To be honest, seeing the casual-informal outfit she was in, I was began to wonder whether my look was enough to pair with hers, a Karen Millen Graphic Color Block Dress, and Prada Oxford Platform Pumps for my heels, under a red knee high trench coat. I do hope it isn’t.

 

_ Wait, where does this feeling of doubt coming from? _

 

_... _

 

** -NPOV- **

 

I was really excited by this date, so much so that I was planning everything through, and what could go wrong with this date to the smallest detail, which is why I even called in a small crew to of Yakuza to guard the perimeter and call in immediately if they see a threat coming our way, and as much as I did like to go in guns blazing, IF that does happen, too many innocents will get mixed in the fray including my date...

 

_ Oh hell no! _

 

Not long after I arrive I see two of my guys approach me,

 

“Ouji-sama…we have a perimeter set up, and a back-up sniper…just in case some people decide…” the veteran Yakuza said with a Japanese accent.

 

“Yea…I get the jist, Aizen… you have my thanks…” With a curt nod, I dismiss them, and enter the café.

 

I glance around and see the usual crowd in it, people in pairs while some in groups chatting amongst themselves, some on their laptops or phones typing away while nursing their drink…minding their own business… but who could forget that one annoying person whose so engrossed talking to whoever on their cellphones totally inconsiderate of how his/her voice is a tad bit too loud and it resonates around the small space like a speaker on max volume.

 

"Is this your way of _meeting again sometime_?" Shizuku smirked as Natsuki walks towards the register, eyeing the boss from head to toe, "Whatever the case, I don't mind…love the outfit by the way on business… or _date_?"

 

"Nice to see you too… and is me being suited up like this gets your panties in a bunch? I should have probably should stick to hoodies and cargo jeans…"

 

Shizuku sighs distractedly, "Ah yes…pair that with your "IDC hair" and you'll still make my panty drop…"

 

Natsuki chuckles as she pulls on the suit jacket that was on her shoulder, completing the look.

 

At that, Shizuku whistled, "Now that…is perfection…gorgeous."

 

"Uh-huh… but yea…a date… I just hope I wasn't too early…or late…or worse, overthinking everything."

 

"You know sometimes, I wish I wasn't married…" Again, she sighed but sadly this time.

 

Curious, Natsuki asked, "And why is that?"

 

She looked at me, seriously, "…because you make me want to jump you… then order you to fuck me senseless in the locker room…then I’ll moan your name like a bitch in heat…."

 

Natsuki blushes heavily, feeling a tingle spike and head straight down to her other head, stuttering, "…Well…too bad, th-thank god you're ma-married then, Aha-haha."

 

“Well lucky for me, I got a Natsuru of my own…that’s not you…”

 

“Uhh..huh…”I just nod, speechless _what was I supposed to say to that?_

 

She smirked, "Kawaiii…Anyway… back to the situation at hand, what would you like on this fine afternoon? And don’t say ME because, I might…take….your…” A forced cough, “…before your date does…” 

 

Natsuki smirks, “A Grande of whateva you got…for the month? And nooo…tempting but, but no…and just curious what is it with the _nostalgia sex_? Was I that…awesome…because if that is the case tha-“

 

“Right…don’t let it get to your head….and I mean your _brain_ head…and not the other _one…_ ” she chuckles and looks at me knowingly.

 

“And on that note…” Natsuki mutters while giving Shizuku a twenty dollar bill as Shizuku quickly writes down the code for the drink in a Grande cup and handing it to the bartender before receiving the dollar bill from Natsuki.

 

“Yea…the horny button….is ON…now how do I fucki-…when did this conversation get …derailed…off topic?”

 

Natsuki looks at her incredulously, “You tell me…wasn’t even planning on going there…”After a quick taps to the monitor, and taking the right amount from the drawers, Shizuku leaned in as she gave me the change, the moment Natsuki receives the change with a hand, she tugs said hand before snatching the undone tie making the latter causing the latter to lean a tad closer than intended, but properly tying the undone tie with practiced ease into a Windsor knot… 

 

Natsuki didn’t even bother to argue and simply played along, and like a teenager glances down at the cleavage for a minute longer. “Now that looks… gorgeous…”

 

Seeing such an expected reaction, Shizuku giggled softly before leaning away, shaking in muted laughter, “I see that you are playing along like an innocent schoolboy… _typical_...”

 

Natsuki smirked teasingly, “I have no plans to anger the Kaicho… on her _time of the month_?”

 

Shizuku’s eyebrow quirked, “How’d you know that?”

 

“You tend to get more….detail oriented… we went through that thing called Puberty together…yea? And that we were best friends at the time….or did you forget that too? ”

 

“Of course… and you’re making me nostalgic… now I feel old…that and I have a daughter…”

 

“If it makes you feel any better, I’d say you definitely don’t look your age…younger perhaps?”

 

“Oh….shut up you...”

 

And since there wasn’t much of cue at the moment, the order came in quick… the order turned out to be a Frappucino…

 

...

 

** -SPOV- **

 

_ Why is it that I am being like this? _

 

It's the unanswered question in my head as I looked onto the scene playing before me.

 

I was still watching them like a hawk to its prey, when the cashier leaned in the counter as she handed Natsuki what looked like change, before pulling my date closer to what looks like to whisper _something softly_ before leaning off and was giggling quietly for my hearing.

 

Natsuki was at the counter and her back was facing me so I couldn't tell what they were talking about but I could only guess it was more than a mere hello, and from my angle as my date leaned back, pulling the jacket on her shoulder before putting it on quickly. _It was like a model posing for photo shoot…_ From the look of which, turned out to be a suit jacket and continued to interact with the cashier, who is getting way too familiar for my liking…

 

Then the barista called out a drink, to which Natsuki received…taking a sip later, she gave a thumbs up to the cashier before she turned around and began to look around the café for a sign of me.

 

Her searching eyes found mine not long after, as soon as our eyes met, I turn to look at the window in hopes to pretend to not see the earlier happenings. _And relieve all these malicious thoughts I have towards that bitc- cashier… Also, such sight sparked my interest and…something else…_

 

My eyes were looking on at the uninteresting events happening outside but even then I could feel her approaching, the squeak of rubber sliding lightly across, then suddenly it was like back in the train all over again…my nervousness was returned.

 

_ Now I know what this feeling is…jealousy, envy…want…But why? I do recall feeling this way around Christian, but even that seemed dot compared to this. Maybe… the first few months we dated perhaps but even that slowly declined after that he and I became an item before it died away as I dedicated myself to the company after I graduated Business Administration in Kyoto U, knowing that I was getting the attention I wanted, I no reason to feel the need to get jealous…. So why now? _

 

Feeling her coming closer before it stopped, and then cleared her throat.

 

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel let…uhh…down thy hair?"

 

I could help but smile at the line, Rapunzel was my favorite movie growing up. So I turn to look at her, and this time I swear I should've worn a more appropriate dress this date, my outfit seemed to scream _lacking_ in comparison to her _complete_ outfit, upon closer look her once loosely done tie is now in a Windsor knot, her clothes doesn't seem to have a crumple out of place, even the shoes despite the casual touch…matches nicely.

 

It is Valentine's date after all and would make perfect sense for her to wear a suit…more or less.

 

_ Come on now, aren't we getting a wee bit paranoid about this entire fiasco? …and then overthinking it? Do not get overwhelmed, Shizuru… Now relax…do deep breaths if you have to, dammit…. _

 

"Ara~" It was all I could say. And if she looked gorgeous at a distance, up close… she was stunning.

 

At my silence, she looked at me with worry, her left's index finger scratching her cheek in a nervous gesture, while holding on to her drink with her right hand. "I didn't too casual…or overdo it…did I?" She smiled warily.

 

_ Had I been with Reito more often during on his adventures, I would have come up with a witty comeback that doesn't sound too demeaning…or something that isn't too perverted, so instead I just shook my head,  _ "No…"

 

"I could remove the tie if you want."

 

"Ara… No you don't have to do that… You carry it well…" I just replied curtly as I got to see a slight pink hue on her cheeks, _adorable!_

 

"Thanks…"

 

Then there was silence, but not the uncomfortable one, there was just some slight awkwardness perhaps? In any case I had to break the ice… then I couldn't, not with those glistening emeralds gauging at my crimsons…as if daring me to ask something, anything… But with her looking at me so intently like that, I can't help the tease that escaped me, "I hope you weren't stripping me naked with your eyes…it's rude to stare…"

 

At the bright blush that lit her face like a stop sign, I can't help the amused smirk that etched on my face, and laugh softly. _Oh this is going to be a very interesting date…_

 

Clearing her throat, she sat on the chair opposite to mine, her blush fading away.

 

She sat in a formal sitting posture in the seat across mine sitting in a business-like fashion emitting a confident aura across me, it could've fooled me if it weren't for the loud slurping noises.

 

"I can say the same for you…" She put on a knowing smirk, "…you waitin’ for your date as well?"

 

Nodding in agreement, I smiled, "Yes, indeed I am…"

 

"Is that so? I will have to leave you to it then…" She then made a move to stand up before I stop her as I spoke.

 

"No…my date just arrived and is right in front of me drinking what looks like a…" I glance at the drink she had on hand, a felt a subtle frown on my face …"very _indulgent_ beverage…"

 

She just smirked at me, "Oh…this? It's a White Chocolate Mocha Frappucino, want one? I can certai-"

 

"Araa~ Thanks for the offer…but I'd rather not…I am on a diet…"

 

She just chuckles, "Uh-huh… but don't knock it till you tried it thou’…" before she looked straight at me, "…diet-sensei."

 

I raise an eyebrow in response, "Is that so…?"

 

_ “Well…from how I see it…you diet monkeys seem to be analyzing...everything you eat… _ ” She murmurs lowly with a shrug, before taking a glimpse of what was outside… but I heard everything clearly.

 

I was surprised for a moment before I decide to look faux appalled, "Hmm?What was that? I didn’t quite hear you…"

 

She was distracted and couldn't see my reaction, so I placed my face onto my hands then began to fake crying. Sneaking a peak, I see her gasp, "Eeeh?" before she placed the diabetes inducing cup on the table, looking a bit panicked, mumbling to herself…

 

With my hands still in place, I whisper, "Ikezu…"

 

"Sorry…"

 

.

 

“…Uhh…I am sorry…”

 

"It's quite alright…" I look up, and when she found no trace of tears, she pouts irately. _Now that almost beats the blush!_ Almost is the key word.

 

"Cool…" She replied followed by an incoherent mumble that sounded like _“but… I'll get you for that...”_ taking her beverage and drinking it…continue to slurp it very intentionally.

 

"Pardon me?"

 

She took a deep breath before replying, "I said…'you look gorgeous in that…outfit'."

 

I looked at her curiously, wanting her to expound only to receive a shrug.

 

"I am not under-dressed am I? With that look, you can pull off attending a business meeting…or an informal event…where as I am ver-"

 

She shook her head no, "No…It's perfect…" Her eyes seeming to analyze my attire again, "…a simple design yet accentuates your toned self nicely."

 

It was my turn to blush, a warm feeling on my face, "Really? Thank you… I should have worn something more complicated for our date…"

 

"If you do, then I might have to wear a tux… Oh, and our reservation is at six thirty…" She lent me a hand as I stood up, with as much grace as I can, despite the raging electric I feel now that we are holding hands… _If holding causes this…I wonder if wh-Stop it!_

 

…

 

Unknown to the two, there was a pair of cement grey eyes, surveying the couple from the park across the street. And as if to add insult to injury, those same eyes saw her _rival_ getting cozy with the cashier and causing an envious vibe from her _soul mate._ That is of course, having to resort stalking her crush from her house to wherever she went, just to find out who this mystery date was. And if she was honest, said rival was intimidating and possibly rich, if the group of Yakuza guarding was any indication, for the right price it was possible for anyone to hire Yakuza. Seeing her crush the way react the way she did, it caused an anger inferno to boil in her veins, wanting to just kill the _rival_ and have Shizuru all to herself, and to take care of the Yakuza, a bunch of money hungry goons should do. 

 

_ Actually that sounds like a brilliant idea.  _ The mysterious person thought maliciously with a smirk before taking out her phone and dialing a number on the phone to do just what she thought.

 

…

 

** -SPOV- **

 

Glancing on the thin strapped watch on my wrist, "It's still about six…I think there is no need to rush, right?" I say as she was pulling me along, outside the establishment.

 

"Nope…still, I wouldn't want to get pulled over by cop for speeding ticket… and just cause we were running late for our reservation…”

 

"Yes, that would ruin the moment…It is Valentine's after all…"

 

"But if you’re up for it, we could hit or shoot a cruiser and get chased around for a bit…"

 

"A bit of a daredevil I see…unfortunately, I will have to refuse that offer as I don't want to be arrested today…"

 

"Yes ma'am…" She just chuckles, "…I thought so…"

 

"What did yo-"

 

"Nothing…"I was astonished as she just shrugged like she done it before. _Has she?_

 

The sound of the passing cars, honks and traffic made me realize that we were standing at the roadside, for a while now. Before long, I hear an engine of a sports car purr as it pulled over right in front of us…

 

A matte black Stinger, tinted windows and it had a silver race stripe on the hood to the rear…

 

Deactivating the sports car, the driver's door opened, to reveal a female figure wearing a light grey loose fit hoodie, hipster jeans and checkered black and white slip on Vans, an indigo beanie covering most if not all of her hair, and an Oakley jet black framed, polarized sport shades, successfully covering most of her features apart from…the lower half of her face… but that smirk…

 

Becoming wary of this ordeal, I looked to Natsuki, who was sporting that very...identical smirk before she grinned, “Let me guess, you look like shit under _all that_ …am I right?”

 

The woman just scoffed, “Good guess genius… want a cupcake or something?”

 

Natsuki chuckled, before she fished out something from her jean pocket, and then tossing said item in a lob with her right hand, the woman just mirrored the action and thus simultaneously throwing and catching items at each other in sync and by the sound of it, keys. _Now I can’t help but wonder who this person is…_

 

"You got my Dragunov?"

 

I know the question was directed to Natsuki, so I stayed silent, but I can't help but notice that they seem… familiar with the each other, close friends perhaps?

 

"Yep, it's in the car…"My date calmly replied, "…behind the café..."

 

"Dank einem Haufen ... Ich schulde Ihnen ein, aber jetzt ... Ich liebe dich!" **[1]** The stranger said as she ran passed us, to where _behind the café_ meant.

 

Natsuki just chuckled and yelled back without looking, "für Sie ... nichts, aber Sie haben noch montieren sie ... es ist immer noch in Teilen Sie, dass ..." **[2]**

 

"Ich wusste, dass..." **[3]** came the reply but it was fading away, likely because she was moving away.

 

Despite the obvious awkward elephant in the room, I was a bit surprised when I felt Natsuki's hand pulling mine, then letting it go to open the passenger door for me.

 

_ How sweet…and gentlema-womanly…  _ She then ran to the driver's seat in an excited manner, before starting the engine awake, the purr and interior of the car would suggest a personal rather than rented vehicle. _Is this Natsuki's car?_

 

Just as she was about to step on the gas to leave, a white Stinger with black tribal flame design starting from the front wheels thinning out into rear wheels, slows to a stop right beside us, the female in the hoodie as the driver, “Not in the car…that shit is hard to clean…if you know what I mean…”

 

“Says the one who _sleeps_ in the car…”Natsuki spoke with a grin, “… _if you know what I mean…_ ”

 

As if thinking of the same thing, they both made the signal for _fuck you_ but with a smirk, and then the woman in the gray hoodie drove away after a quick mock salute.

 

With my mind trying to solve what the exchange was about, I let the interior of the vehicle distract me, staring in awe at the detailed detail of the interior, 

 

The custom ash grey leather seats, the gloss black finish of the dashboards and its modified pieces in the compartments. _Did I mention that the stirring wheel was Silver?_ Along with the sound of the engine, even just running like this, sounds like a very fast car…even for a sports car types such as these… must have spent quite a bit on this car.

 

She looked to me, "Seatbelts please…" I did as asked, mentally out of it as the car purred powerfully on as the we left the café, _it sounds like Ferrari or a Lamborghini_. I imagine a car like this leaving smoke and dust in its trail, and if anything was to go by, we were likely running just under the speed limit but I didn't care…it was the view liberating.

 

Seeing the streets seem to zoom by, my curiosity got the best of me, "What was that back there? And what is a dragoonuv?"

 

"Secret…and a Dragunov is a gun, a sniper rifle to be exact, it can be fully customized but the parts are hard to find... but not if you know where to look…"

 

I gasped, "Secretive I see…anyway why would you give someone that? Isn't that illegal and expensive?"

 

"Hahaa… It's only illegal if you get caught with it…" She joked but I wasn't amused. "…and yes it can break a wallet but… it's worth every penny… IF you know how to use it properly that is…"

 

"I'm serious…the only firearm legal is likely a hand gun, but even that is regulated…"

 

"Not in this city… anyway, hope you like Italian…"

 

That surprised me, losing my train of thought. _Was it a wild guess, I just love Italian food, next to the Kyoto recipes my mom makes._ "Yes…how'd you know?"

 

"Lucky guess, I guess?"

 

"Ara~?"

 

"I was actually thinking of taking you to Chinese….but I think it will be better if we headed to an Italian restaurant…you look like the type, so…"

 

"Araaa~ … just what are you implying by that, dear Natsuki-han…."

 

"Uhh…well…uhm…" Natsuki nervously laughed while lightly tugging the stray strand of hair on her bangs, “…nothing…I don’t know what you mean.”

 

“Well… isn’t that _very_ convincing…” I can’t help a teasing reproach.

 

...

 

** Flashback, 3 days earlier, -NPOV-  **

 

Having nothing to do as of the moment, I found myself replaying Mass Effect 2 on the PS3, and like always, I didn't realized it was already night when I started playing after lunch, not to mention I was still in my pajamas as I woke up at noon, composed of black cotton shorts and a loose fit shirt. Glancing at the clock by the console, _19:15_ at this time she usually comes home after class…

 

Not long after I hear the sound of her Sanchez drive to a stop in the garage, _speaking of, I will have to check Sanchez’s engine, it sounds off…_

 

After the engine shut off…I heard rustling. _Is she bringing anything?_

 

_ KNO-CK _

 

_ KN-OCK _

 

_ KNOCK _

 

"I know you're in there Niii-chan! Open up! pleeease!"

 

Walking to open the front door from my spot on the living room couch, revealing a huffing Ayashi carrying a bunch of mail, _which I forgot to take out, Oops!_ and her two NEW thick and hardbound law books in both hands, her school backpack still on, while still wearing her black MM Power Ranger's helmet.

 

"Niii~ And can you please give me a hand here?"

 

I took off the helmet, I asked, "Hey sis, where is a nice place to go for Valentines date?"

 

She was walking to the living room, dropping all the stuff onto kotatsu table in the living room, before literally falling haphazardly onto the couch, tired, "What? Why are you asking me?"

 

"Why would I not? You are familiar here…at the recently _new and hip_ shops and such…here in Liberty…"

 

"But said sister is alone for Valentines…I'm envious~"

 

I pick up the controller…to my forgotten _paused_ game, I hurry **Shepherd** to the checkpoint to save my game before looking at my sister incredulously, "Right…help me please?"

 

"Oh 'lright…I'll help…" she sighed before grinning, and I just know she's asking a favor in exchange, "...but you'll have to pick up my order from Ammunition…" _I knew it._ "…what do you feel like eating?"

 

"Sure, why not? And to answer your question, I don't know…usually I let my date decide…then I pay the tab."

 

"You forgot to ask didn't you?"

 

"No! Yes…Ma-aaybe…" looking anywhere other than her, clearly guilty.

 

"IF…I had to choose where to go on a dinner date… I would go for either Italian or Chinese…"

 

"Ah! You would suggest the Dragon's Wok Diner in Chinatown…in Triad turf… risking meeting _her_ …and never hear the end of it…"

 

"You and your beloved rival…"

 

"I don't love her…"

 

"Ha!" She all but scoffed in my face, "I remember one time, when we younger…you two used to bicker all the time…then competitive pride gets the best of both you resulti-"

 

"…to fighting for real… I know…" I finished, sighing at the memory of my rival/frenemy.I quickly switched to another topic, "But if you prefer Italian…" I look at her seriously curious, "…where would you want me to take you?"

 

"St. Mark's Bistro…it's got an awesome view of the sunset…"

 

"Isn't St. Marks… the one on Mafiosi turf?"

 

It was her turn to look at me incredulously, "Seriously?! There isn't any restaurant that's not in any turf…otherwise the owners would risk the business without any protection backing it up…"

 

“Yea…and we may not have a restaurant under our wing, but we do have the Casino…and there is a restaurant in it…"

 

“And it still stays strong…but unless you plan to take her gambling after, I doubt that would be ideal…No! and that is beside the point… " She huffs disappointedly, like I did something I didn’t think through, "…anyway, back to the topic at hand… the reason why I suggested St. Mark's Bistro is because Mai works there with her brother as one of the cooks…and you know Tokiha cooking…it's heaven."

 

"You bet it is, beats our cooking combined…any day."

 

"No shit… you think?!" she scoffs loudly in amusement.

 

"So… St. Mark's Bistro it is…give me a number I'll call for a reservation…"

 

The moment I received the number, I dialed the restaurant and made a reservation for my Valentines' Day date…

 

** Flashback end –NPOV-  **

 

...

 

** -SPOV- **

 

I was zoning out…my brain wanting to connect the puzzle but there was a lot of missing pieces that I knew I couldn't just jump to conclusions.

 

Next thing I know we were slowing to a stop, my date parking the car in the last available spot, one that just a car emptied. She turned off the car, "We're here…" she muttered before she hurried out and over to my side and open my door for me.

 

There was a stairway that led to the actual restaurant as the first floor was mainly used for car park. Then there was sign that said the restaurant name, "St. Marks Bistro…" 

 

I honestly haven't been here before, mainly because I was used to being in Staunton Island that I have yet to _widen my horizon_ , I will have to come and explore this area on my own time.

 

"Yea, a friend owns the place…more like works here anyway."

 

"You have a LOT of contacts…"

 

She nervously laughed and scratched her head. "Seems so…c'mon on in, Valentine…I'm starving…"

 

Yea, I forget about that bit, I looked at the restaurant and saw the theme, Valentine's Day, the wooden square tables were covered with white silk table cloths with red silk table runners in the middle of a table set fit for two and in the center was either a pink or red candle surrounded by rose petals, the chairs had red covers on them. I have to admit, the setting was simple yet elegant. As we entered we were met with server.

 

"Welcome to St. Marks Bistro…Do you have a reservation…?"

 

Natsuki spoke, "Yes, we do have a reservation" in accented English, and it was _sexy dialect_ Russian perhaps? _What is it with her and her accent?_

 

"Your name please, so I may confirm…"

 

"A table for two… Kuga…" he nodded, and then checked his list.

 

The server was looking at the list on his clipboard, as I assumed he found what he was looking for…his eyes went wide, he looked at my date with his mouth agape. "I apologize…" he then bowed and continued "…this way please…"

 

We were lead upstairs that had a third of the table count, than the one on the lower floor, Instrumental Smooth Jazz playing in the background completing the romantic atmosphere of a candlelit dinner.

 

On this floor, the setting is composed of circular tables with red silk mantels lined with white table runners with gold trim, table set for two, in the middle of the table was two sparkling red wine glasses, rims facing down. In the center of those glasses was long gold candle holder with a slim pink scented candle and a single long stem rose lying horizontally by wine glasses. Not too far from the table, was a smaller round table big enough to snugly hold to a bucket of ice containing a bottle of wine.

 

…

 

Dinner was very much what you would expect, a four course plated meal, but today it was composed of, Shrimp skewers with Hazelnut crust for appetizer, a plate Risotto with Gorgonzola and fresh pear sauce, a Pork Tenderloin steak with Modena balsamic vinegar for her while I had Vermicelli with mussels and clams as our entrée, and finally a Milk chocolate mousse each for our dessert. The food was divine, it had a rustic charm to it and the portioning was enough and not overwhelming. I just as the company in front of me, equally despite there was a silence at times, but wasn't awkward at all, sharing stories to each other of how we seemed to overthink our date, back to that time we met at the train and had a deep conversation, giving each other a glimpse of each other’s life, from that fateful train meeting to this very Valentine’s day.

 

Honestly, I was really surprised how well the night was going, everything that is happening, it seemed like we were friends that haven't talked or met in LONG time, like a reunion sort of thing. It was time well spent, and there wasn't too much alcohol involved apart from the bottle of wine, not yet anyway, we did plan to go clubbing after this. It felt really nice…rejuvenating.

 

And of course, I didn't miss the _rare_ gaze that would fall on me when she thinks I wasn't watching, just the way those Emeralds shine in the candle light makes me think of how it would look if she were to look at me, in bed…while doing _this_ and _that._ And I honestly am becoming a pervert, while being all giddy inside like love struck and horny teenager on a date with her crush.

 

Thou, there are also times when Natsuki keeps glancing around, on guard…thinking that I don't notice but there were a few times I caught her but didn't mention it. She then asked from the server for the bill…

 

Not too long after, the server was back with the bill and handed it to her and left, she opened it and taking a few dollar notes from her wallet that was in her jacket and whistled for the server, who came instantly to the table and taking the bill.

 

When the bill came back there was no change, curiously I checked how much could it be. I can't help but be a bit surprised that she just paid a bit over a thousand dollars for the dinner…without question. The food was great so I think it was worth it.

 

Just as we exited the restaurant, it was now obvious that she was searching the crowd for something…or someone. She picked up her phone from her pocket, and dialed a number…talking in such a calm and hushed tone for a bit longer… made me wonder who she called… before she hang up.

 

"C'mon…we have a club to go to…"

 

…

 

** -NPOV- **

 

There are times when your guts tells you something, and that feeling just gnaws at you until you finally give into it and do whatever it says… and this time, I get the creeps and it feels like were being followed…

 

Ever since we left the Starbucks café, I was weary of who it could be, and only able take my mind off it because of my wonderful company. But now, as we are heading out of the restaurant, I get the same vibe of creeps…again, since this isn't the usual stalker type that tails you to wherever, this is the obsessive type that creeps into you…gets you anxious and not long after, paranoia… then it's spiral downward from there.

 

_ I mean…sure I can take on anyone if they come at me, but this is the type that just wants to kill you the moment they get close enough and you somehow find yourself in a dark corner or alley. _

 

I don't know if my date has noticed this yet, and if she has, she's too collected and calm for me to tell. And assuming that this feeling has proven itself too many times… this is a bomb waiting to go boom.

 

…

 

**_ Earlier… A few minutes ago… _ **

 

_ We were out of the restaurant, and as soon as we were out that feeling gnaw at me again… so I pick up the phone and dial a familiar number. _

 

_ "Hey…it's me…" _

 

_ [Well, look who decided to call me...It's been a while, Mutt] _

 

_ "Yea…It is…And am I right in assuming that… you now control THAT underground club around Chinatown…" _

 

_ [Yep, you better not go in there and fuck shit up!] _

 

_ "No, besides won't it look highly suspicious if I bring in a car full of armed men? And your Triad buddies might think of it as a hit so I'd rather not." _

 

_ [What do you need then? What's so urgent that it has to be me?] _

 

_ "There is a package for me arriving in Ammunation in Portland… or at least addressed to the place anyway…a friend of mine said it should have arrived right about now…" _

 

_ [Fine, fine I'll get it… you gotta give me something for this thou …] I hear the sound of furious keyboard typing and mouse clicking along with guns shooting, yelling commands and curses being shouted blaring in the speakers, [I'm no longer that grade school kid that steals for kicks you know… I have other matters to attend to…] _

 

_ "Says the one whose playing…online multiplayer…in….COD...Modern Warfare ?" _

 

_ [Hey! How'd you kn- Oh…the speakers gave me away….shit….shoulda bought a new headset had I known you'd call…but this is a shock…so… fuck me sideways…] _

 

_ "Right…anyway…I thought you'd say that… So along with my package, there should be a second one…addressed to you…" The games sound effects suddenly halted and it was just us, probably paused the game. _

 

_ [I'll be damned…you took precaution in case I refused and bated me…. And I thought I was sneaky…] _

 

_ "Right… I plan to give it to you anyway, so I just asked a said friend to pack it along…you after all is my dearest rival… _

 

_ [Aayayay….don't you get sappy on me, mutt… I'll get to it and hand it to you personally…at the club.] _

 

_ "Thanks, and you'll love it…at least I think so…" _

 

_ I hear a scoff and a grating sound, [Who am I to deny free stuff…] A long sigh, […better be worth my time...] _

 

_ "Oh, it will…but I will not be responsible if you hurt yourself with it…" I taunt. _

 

_ A whistle, [I'll see about that… Anyway, I'll be seeing you….after dinner at around 8, in the club …bye…] _

 

_ "Thanks" _

 

_ “See ya later, Mutt…” Then she hanged up… _

 

…

 

** Present…  **

 

Although hesitant at first, Natsuki grabbed hold of Shizuru's hand and lead the VP to her car, while glancing around every once in a while trying to locate the stalker but failing to do so.

 

Shizuru noticed this but was being subtle about it as she let herself be whisked away to the car. And for some reason, she had a feeling that something was off…very off.

 

With practiced ease, she turned on the engine after securing her passenger in the seat and drove out of the parking area into the road. And the moment they were out of the establishment, Natsuki was getting anxious as the feeling gnawed at her, deciding to slow down intentionally to confirm her suspicions, and true enough she saw a tinted, black and cream Admiral and a Rumpo van following them.

 

Thankful that it wasn't a lavender and white color, signifying a Triad gang car, but she began to wonder why a Southside hoodie van was also tailing them.

 

_ Why the fuck are they tailing us? Are they planning to take me out? What the hell do they want? _

 

Questions begin to pile up in Natsuki's mind but remaining unanswered as she took her eyes off the road to glance back at the pursuers on the rearview mirror, only to find them doing a poor job following them.

 

Glancing on to Shizumi…and her bewitching smile, made the boss's heart flutter in her chest.

 

_ If you're going to tail me… it's a crime to follow me in that vandalized piece of shit. The Admiral looks unchecked that it seemed old than it is… I'd bet the owner doesn't even give a shit about it, I feel sorry for it.” _ Natsuki thought when she looked to her passenger after a taking a good look at her pursuers, who was staring at her in mild confusion, then VP realized that boss was driving intentionally slow, "Seatbelts on, please…"

 

At that, Shizuru raised a perfect eyebrow while still complying. And as the seatbelt fastened lock did she reply, looking amused, "Ara…what are you planning to do, my Natsuki?"

 

Shizuru gave a curious glance at the rearview mirror, as the boss looked at her car's side mirrors, before turning her head and see Shizuru looking at the rearview mirror as well.

 

"See the van and the tinted Admiral that's _parked_ on opposite sides of the road…not too far from us?"

 

"Yes…" the VP looked on and spotted said vehicles, "You don't think…that they'r-" At another good look at the Admiral before confirming her doubts and began to search her mind. _Where have I seen that particular vehicle before? It seems oddly familiar._

 

"Uhh huh… the duo has been following us since we left the St. Marks Bistro…"

 

"Don't you think they would have seen you checking up on them by now? And thus ruining whatever their plan they have?"

 

Natsuki looked back to her pursuers and see them rev up their engines just as the green light signaled go. "Well… my baby's been tinted dark enough for me to see them but they don't see me…"

 

"Ara…I should do that to my own vehicle…it will no doubt be useful in the future…"

 

"You mean like this, you bet it is…"

 

Shizuru then remembered the _sleep jokes_ from earlier and decided to add her two cents as well, "…plus we could be having sex in the car and all they would see is the car shake slightly…" The VP giggled lightly at the result of the tease.

 

At the remark the boss can't help blush and shudder lightly and the blood rushed down south, forgetting what she was about to say. _Ooh kinky…_

 

Having reined in the warmth in her cheeks, "I-I was _…_ I'll be damned..." the boss muttered as she regained her composure, "…right, I think it's about time I test the speed limit of this beauty…" she said before she gripped the steering wheel tightly.

 

...

 

** -NPOV- **

 

"Araa?" I hear her mutter before I glance at her with a shit eating grin.

 

"N-Natsuki…you…wouldn't dare…" as I step on the breaks my engine roared in response, the purr promising breakneck speed, her hands unconsciously gripping to the leather seat and the car door as I step on the gas as well…

 

Her eyes, picking up on the signs, and seem to widen in realization, "Nat-Natsuki!" I could sense the panic teem off of the calm façade. Upping the Anti, I flipped open the switch to the Nitrous that I had rigged not too long ago, on the dashboard by radio.

 

Checking at my pursuers, the Admiral seemed to also rev its engine…probably in a futile attempt to chase …

 

_ Not in this baby… _

 

Unexpectedly, the Admiral shot forward.

 

In the moment the car closed in on my distance, I got a good look of the driver, a teal haired lady with an awful haircut. "You did not just… FUCK YOU!"

 

I release my hold on the brake just as she closed in on my rear.

 

_ That bitch intended to hit me!  _

 

** …  **

 

The Boss's custom Stinger left a fierce trail of smoke and burnt rubber as it zoomed the road, leaving behind a surprised cement grey orbs, who moments after got out of its shock state and attempted to follow the trail and failing as her engine churned in protest.

 

"Na-tsu-kiiiiiiiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

 

The car shot forward, narrowly missing a crash after crash as Shizuru's adrenaline induced shriek and knuckle white grip on her seat and car door was met with Natsuki's howl of mirthful laughter.

 

Seeing as the pursuer was gone…for now. The Boss took mercy on her petrified passenger by closing the Nitrous switch and saving it for later, and slowed to a reasonable speed as they neared Chinatown and the block of the club in record time. Nothing seem to be out of the ordinary, since it resembled a tall apartment building, and if you don't know where to look you would just be around the entry, running circles like an idiot.

 

The entrance to the basement parking was a two-car garage, entrance and exit. After a downhill later, They were welcomed to the sight of a car park that could easily hold twenty cars and a corner wall dedicated for about ten to fifteen bikes, and a single row dedicated for delivery trucks that ends to the loading area, and opposite of that is the VIP rows, and where the Boss was currently pulling into…

 

All in all, the entire floor was the size of a football field, more or less...

 

...

 

** -NPOV- **

 

Parking my baby in the one empty spot, beside an obviously customized Hellenbach, the other Triad gang car, but instead of the light lavender, it had a vermillion red color with a two thin, black stripe running from the hood to the rear, and a bullet proof black tint glass for its windows, a black spider and its spider web for the side decals, and titanium spinning rims…with what likely is a neon green underglow.

 

_ Well I guess she's waiting inside then… _

 

Not too far from my parking space, and in dead center of the red brick wall, and knowing _her,_ for puns intended, a double door Iron Maiden with a passcode knob for the right handle and a finger scanner for the left one… _Talk about airtight security._ To _its_ right, is a single car garage meant for loading/unloading area for various shipments.

 

And to _its_ left, is a neon orange sign of _Arachnid's Lair_ above a doorway similar to a subway entrance and brightly lit by two lamp posts, guarded by two buff bouncers with M16's and Kevlar armor.

 

Approaching closer with my date in tow, I see an L staircase leading down to the entry of the club, a single medieval metal door.

 

_ And while this is the secret entrance, for people involved in various gangs in the city, there is a more common entrance in the roadside, for the regular folk along with heavier security for possible suspicious or rowdy crowd. _

 

I calmly walk to the entry, Shizumi seemed…scared? But before I could go any more closer, one of the guards likely recognized me and held his assault rifle, ready to fire, assuming I was an immediate threat, I imagine my hair being a dead give-away.

 

_ I guess he did his homework then… _

 

I looked at him and raised my hands in mock surrender, at the gesture he visibly relaxed and smiled, while the other just gave me a curt nod. I smirked as they let us through and soon, we were welcomed to the smell of alcohol, weed and cigarette smoke and the crowd scattered all around the area…some in groups, some in tables, some by the bar, some dancing wildly in the dance floor under the neon disco lights to the sound of booming techno-electro house music courtesy of the DJ behind the long, wide table rigged with all the tech you'd need, in between two boom speakers on center of the platform stage, in front of it was a three meter runway that was stopped in front of the dance floor.

 

…

 

By the time they were comfortable enough in the club, getting used to the entirety of it all. Shizuru had finished a glass of Harvey Wallbanger and Tequila Sunrise while Natsuki finishing a random dare of ‘body shot of Tequila to your date’. It helps that they were lightly buzzed, which both found the dare _arousing_ and fun..

 

The previous track seemed to end and the crowd fell silent in anticipation of the next track… only to result of cat calls the moment the song started… and the people seemed to bunch together in pairs and swayed their bodies to the beat of the slow song.

 

Finding the song to just too good to pass up, Natsuki stood up and downed the last of her drink, a vodka shot and Singapore sling, and invited her date for a dance on to the dance floor.

 

I was patrolling a Pachinko  
Nude noodle model parlor in the Nefarious zone  
Hanging out with insects under ducting  
The C.I.A was on the phone  
Well… such is life

 

Shizuru wasn't sure if it was the alcohol that was making her be brave and dance to this particular song, so she just went with flow of the slow music guide her to this slow dance…

 

Latino caribo, mondo bongo  
The flower looks good in your hair  
Latino caribo, mondo bongo  
Nobody said it was fair, oh

 

Natsuki smirked at how quickly the VP seemed to catch on to _steps_ of the song, and so she held on to her hips and pulled her closer to her own… and it was just the two of them…

 

The temperature seemed to skyrocket thru the roof, setting fire to the embers of their soul in this sensual dance.

 

Latino caribo, mondo bongo  
The flower looks good in your hair  
Latino caribo, mondo bongo  
Nobody said it was fair

 

Closing her eyes, Shizuru was feeling more of the effect of the alcohol she drank, giving her more buzz and her mask of perfection slowly fall off and she let her true _caged_ emotions out, feeling dreamy as the everyone around seem to dissipate and leaving them all by them in their world of their own.

 

Latino caribo, mondo bongo  
The flower looks good in your hair  
Latino caribo, mondo bongo  
Nobody said it was fair

 

Feeling frisky the innocent and awkward dancing slowly spiraled into slow and sensual gyrating movements seeming to spice up the artists on the dance floor. Distant faces closed in their partners as the sway of the beat continued on…in a rather sinful dance that seemed to slow time itself.

 

For the Zapatistas I'll rob my sisters  
Of all the curtain and lace

 

Down at the bauxite mine  
You get your own uniform  
Have lunchtimes off  
Take a monorail to your home

 

Natsuki's heart was beating loudly in her ears as this seems to be grade school all over again all as she was trying to _play it cool_ the while getting very pleasantly distracted, but somewhere in her mind, having an erection as her goddess danced to the beat could prove to be an issue as it could make or break this encounter…and she definitely did not want to let go of this woman. 

 

Checkmate, baby  
God bless us and our home  
Where ever we roam  
Now take us home, flaquito

 

Shizuru felt ecstatic as she was basking at the feel of this…this sinful beat that her body seem to be sway dancing to, and whether she her mind was playing tricks or not, she felt something hard ghost by a few times her pelvic area comes into contact with her date's own, but for now, she paid it no mind and just have a good time.

 

Latino caribo, mondo bongo  
The flower looks good in your hair  
Latino caribo, mondo bongo  
Nobody said it was fair.

 

Latino caribo, mondo bongo  
The flower looks good in your hair  
Latino caribo, mondo bongo  
Nobody said it was fair.

 

The low embers' already turning to an inferno…and the night was still young…

 

And just as the music sounded like it was about to end, our Valentines' couples' world... and everyone else's seem to crumble and fall back into earth as it was interrupted by shrill shriek of…

 

"YOOOUUU! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER LIKE _THAT_!"

 

* * *

 

** To be continued…. **

 

** REVIEW via comment below, tell me what you think… **

 

Just curious, do you (the readers) like reading like this a mix of POV's and 3rd Person POV? Or POV only? Or 3rd Person POV only?

 

** Translations; German, **

 

** [1] Thanks a bunch... I'll owe you one but for now...Love you! **

 

** [2] For you...anything, but you still have assemble it...it's still in parts you know... **

 

** [3] i knew that... **

 

P.S, I just google translated the previous words so….german speakers (if any)….correct me if I'm wrong.

 

Random Omake

 

Natsuki slams open the door to my sanctuary (attic) and finds me being lazy while watching the much buzzed about movie (when it came out in theaters) 50 shades of Grey…on my laptop…with headphones on.

 

N: Oi…author kun…

 

Me: -being oblivious-

 

N: Oie!

 

Me: Aye! –falls over in surprise-

 

N: -stomping over to me- Shizuru asks why is it taking so long for us to have se- *sees the film playing on screen * Oh my gawddd… are you…thinking of followi- *sees the blindfold scene* -Ooh….god, that's…

 

Me: Well…I was…well *cough* some of the scenes were quite…get over here watch with me *pats seat* and I'll tell you about it.

 

ONE HOUR LATER

 

Unknown to both, Shizuru was coming up stairs wondering why her Natsuki hasn't come back yet, frowning as she overhears the muffled voices in the room…

 

_ Ooh gods…you're not thinki- _

 

_ Quit squirming…this isn't that painful… _

 

_ *gasped moan-shriek* Try putting THAT in HERE and tell me it won't hurt… _

 

_ Keep still and it's supposed to HURT for it to get better… _

 

_ Shit! you'll break my a-Aah~ _

 

Shizuru couldn't take anymore _wandered_ in, "What are you two _boys_ doin-"

 

Contrary to Shizuru's vivid imagination, Natsuki just started to bandage the author's shoulder after snapping it back in place. The oblivious duo, hearing the familiar voice, in their surprise both lets out a high pitched _Kyaaa!_ Before falling to the floor off the couch and into the cold floor in a very compromising position, author on top of Natsuki, legs tangled, foreheads against each other, eyes closed while the Boss's arms up brace herself but somehow ended up with her arms on either side of authors' shoulder while authors' was on either side of Natsuki's face.

 

Me: *pained gasp-moan* "Oooowow, my shoulder!"

 

N: *stunned into silence*

 

S: "Ara~ Isn't this… Y-Yaoi?" *smiled very innocently despite the dark aura teeming from the VP*

 

In Natsuki's haste to move away, only to meet the authors' lips as he looked away from Shizuru, back to the Boss'.

 

As if burnt by a flame…both were off each other in a split second, before seeing an unconscious Shizuru with a nosebleed and a perverted grin on.

 

-awkward silence-

 

N and Me: This never happened. Capiche? *looks and nods at each other*

 

** *smokes out as a barrage of random objects are thrown and aimed at me* **

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
